Brighter Days Are Ahead
by adventurous-wonderland
Summary: Uchiha Obito has issues. It's not his fault, really. Anyone would go crazy if they had to deal with the Akatsuki and the Uchiha Clan. He's just doing the best he can. Or, the one where Obito is in therapy. And maybe falls in love with his therapist. Modern AU
1. An Introduction of Sorts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, there would be a lot more romance.

* * *

Obito has issues. Anger issues, specifically, but probably some other types, too. He's not entirely sure, but sometimes his cousin Itachi will look at him with those infuriatingly calm eyes and tell him, not unkindly, that he should seek professional help. Which, in Obito's opinion, is a load of bullshit. Kakashi, Obito thinks, would agree with Itachi. Bastard.

Kakashi watches impassively as Obito orders his coffee. He watches Obito swear when the barista informs him that, no, they cannot put vodka in his coffee, what the hell does he think Starbucks is? And Kakashi watches as Obito swears again, loudly and colorfully, when his coffee burns his tongue. When they finally sit at a table by the window, after Obito swears again – louder and rather creatively – because the sun is his eyes, Kakashi speaks.

"You know," he begins slowly, because Kakashi never says anything without thinking it over carefully, "when my father died, it was hard on me." Obito remains silent, because Kakashi never says anything that doesn't have a point to it. After a moment, Kakashi continues. "A few months ago, Minato-sensei suggested that I talk to someone about what happened. He thought it might help."

Obito can see where this is going. He scowls at Kakashi. "What the hell's your point, Hatake?" he snarls, clenching his coffee cup tightly.

Kakashi doesn't flinch, just smiles in that ridiculous way that he often does. He turns the page of his Icha Icha book – Obito's stomach turns at the sight; what kind of sick pervert reads porn in public? – and says, eyes creasing happily, "You should talk to someone. Nohara-sensei is my therapist; she works at Konoha General with Orochimaru and Tsunade-sama."

"I don't need a therapist," Obito grinds out. He squeezes his cup so tightly that coffee spills out, scalding his hand. He swears. This time, several of the other patrons turn to him, disapproving. One mother covers her daughter's ears.

" _Excuse_ you," she says. Obito flips her off. He's never liked mothers – Kushina-san and his Aunt Mikoto are the only exceptions, and the only mothers who actually like him. Kakashi sighs, long-suffering and tired.

"I think you do," he says. "And I think you know that you do. We're all worried, Obito." Kakashi's voice is softer, gentler, but there's also a hard edge to it. "You come back from god-knows-where with your name on every damn watch list in the world and major PTSD."

Obito glares. "I _don't_ have PTSD. And I was abroad." Truthfully, he was in the Middle East, but Kakashi doesn't need to know that, and he doesn't need to know about the arms deals and explosions and smuggling.

Kakashi arches one grey eyebrow. "Sasuke-kun told me about the nightmares. And you lost an eye." He sounds incredulous, even though Obito has been back for almost a year and that's more than enough time to get used to his new appearance. "Obito, please. Just go see her once – _once_ – and if you hate it, I won't bring it up ever again." Obito narrows his eyes, suspicious. "And I'll convince Madara to let it go," he promises.

"Fine," Obito sighs and relents. He's never been able to refuse Kakashi – one of the unfortunate side effects of growing up best friends. But as he watches Kakashi smile and turn the page of that ridiculous, perverted book, his heart sinks a little. What the hell did he just agree to?

* * *

"Therapy?" Hidan explodes. "You're going to therapy? What the shit, Tobi?!"

"Shut up," Obito grunts. He can feel his cheeks warming and prays that no one notices. But nothing ever goes Obito's way, so of course everyone notices.

Kisame grins, all sharp teeth and dangerous charisma. "Oh, Tobi~ You embarrassed? It's alright, we won't tell anyone about your issues. Or your _therapist_." He laughs. Kisame's laugh is contagious, and soon everyone but Konan and Kakuzu are laughing – Kakuzu because he's a shitbag who only cares about money and Konan because she's sweet.

She frowns at Kisame and pushes his shoulder. Hard. She's sweet-ish. "Don't be mean, Kisame. It's good that Obito is finally talking to someone." She stares everyone down in turn, and they turn away, shamed. "There's nothing wrong with getting help. And you lot have nothing to laugh at. Obito is probably the most functioning member of Akatsuki. You're all worse than him." She crosses her arms, irritated.

"Even Nagato, yeah?" Deidara asks slyly, and just like that, the conversation drifts away from Obito's upcoming counseling session to Konan's crush. Obito watches them argue, smiling fondly. He'd missed this – when they had been abroad, they hadn't had time to unwind and just hang out. They'd been busy. Running for their lives most days. But after nine months of being back in Japan, they fell into a routine: spend the day working or doing whatever, then meet up at Konan's house to eat and watch movies at least three times a week.

Obito's smile fades as he looks around the room. Nagato isn't the only one missing; Orochimaru is gone, probably in a surgery. Not that Obito minds – the snake-enthusiast-slash-plastic-surgeon makes him uncomfortable, but he had proved himself invaluable. Orochimaru was always willing to stitch them back up, no questions asked, but he wasn't very social. Tomorrow, Obito might see Orochimaru. Both he and Kakashi's "Nohara-sensei" work at Konoha General. Obito blanches. If he's really, really unlucky, he'll see Tsunade-sama, too.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated~ Updates will come whenever I finish a chapter, which will hopefully be at least once a week, and updates will be longer. Let me know what you think :)


	2. Meeting Dr Rin

This day, Obito thinks, is going to shit. Has already gone to shit, really. He didn't get his coffee, Madara wants to get dinner, and Orochimaru has already sent him three winky faces. Obito's phone buzzes, and he glances down. Four winky faces. He's not looking forward to seeing Orochimaru today, but somehow, the plastic surgeon found out about Obito's appointment with Nohara-sensei and offered to walk him to her office.

That had surprised Obito. Kakashi didn't mention that his therapist was a woman. Not that it was that surprising, on closer consideration. Tsunade has always liked hiring women. That's not exactly true – Tsunade, Obito knows from experience, is proud of hiring competent employees. Many of them just happen to be women. And Orochimaru. So, women. Obito smiles, a cold twist of his lips. The smile fades as he sees the unmistakable form of Orochimaru.

Orochimaru turns around, and it's almost comical, really. He must've planned it. There's no way he just happened to turn around at the exact moment Obito walked up. That shit only happens in movies. "Tobi," Orochimaru purrs. Obito scowls as the older man-woman-thing clings to his arm. "I'm so glad you came to visit."

"I'm here for therapy, not you." Obito scowls. "And don't call me Tobi." Orochimaru frowns and steps back, narrowing his eyes. Obito narrows his eyes too, disgusted. What kind of self-respecting man wears purple eyeshadow? Purple. _Purple_. It's completely ridiculous.

"How cruel." Orochimaru sighs, completely melodramatic. "And here I was thinking we'd become close." He inspects his perfectly manicured nails. Obito glares. He doesn't understand manicures; is there something wrong with natural nails? Why do people want their nails to be long and shiny? It's useless and trivial, and something Madara would enjoy far too much.

"We're not close," Obito says flatly. "Where is Nohara-sensei's office?"

Orochimaru opens his mouth to say something, a nasty glint in his eyes, but Obito doesn't find out what he's going to say, because Tsunade storms down the hall way. She is, for once, sober, and Obito knows all too well that a sober Tsunade is an angry Tsunade. "Orochimaru," she barks, "get lost. I'll deal with the Uchiha." Orochimaru slinks away and Obito is left alone with Tsunade. She narrows her amber eyes and looks him up and down, brows furrowed. "How's your eye?" she asks at last.

Obito blinks, momentarily surprised. "It's alright," he says. "I still get phantom pains, sometimes. And I can't drive anymore."

Tsunade smiles, sad and not unfriendly. "No more hallucinations, though, right?" When Obito shakes his head, she continues. "Good, good. Kakashi-kun told me you're here to see Rin? Nohara Rin," she clarifies. "She's one of my best psychiatrists. She was actually going to be a surgeon, but I think this suits her better. Not very good with blood. Shizune is, though. You remember Shizune? She helped me with your surgery." Tsunade sighs. "If you didn't have a stick up your ass, Uchiha, you two would make a good pair."

He blinks. Then blinks again, because did Senju Tsunade really just imply that she wants him to date her almost-niece? He manages an intelligent, "Um," before Tsunade pushes him further into the hallway, into the path of a brunette.

The girl looks up when Obito bumps into her, a surprised "oh" falling from her lips. She follows it with an apology: "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." Obito stammers an apology of his own as Tsunade cackles.

"Nohara, meet your new patient. Uchiha, this is your shrink."

Obito looks between the two women with wide eyes – well, a wide eye, really, but no one really cares – and tries not to swear. He fails, but luckily Tsunade glares at him without saying anything. "Oh," Nohara-sensei says again. She recovers quickly, smiling at Obito while addressing Tsunade. "You know I don't like being called a shrink, Tsunade-hime." Already, Nohara-sensei has surprised him again – Jiraiya is the only one Obito knows who has ever called Tsunade 'hime' without losing a limb.

"Sorry, sorry," Tsunade says, not sounding the least bit apologetic. "Go psychoanalyze him or something, he has enough issues for a dissertation."

"Hai, Tsunade-hime." Nohara-sensei waits until Tsunade disappears down the hall undoubtedly in search of sake before turning to Obito. She smiles again, sweet and pretty. "It's nice to meet you, Uchiha-san. My office is over here," she says, walking down the hall. Obito follows silently. She opens the door for him and he walks into her office. It's a small room, but not cramped; there's more than enough room for the desk pushed against one wall, the couch and coffee table, and an office chair. The walls are bare, but on the desk, beside a laptop is are three framed pictures. The first is of Nohara-sensei in a graduation cap and gown, cheek to cheek with a smiling Tsunade. The second is a group of people; Obito recognizes Yuhi Kurenai and Kakashi beside Nohara-sensei. The last picture is of Kakashi and Nohara-sensei with Minato-sensei and Kushina-san. Obito glares at it, personally offended by its existence. Kakashi hadn't mentioned that he knew Nohara-sensei outside of therapy.

Nohara-sensei sits on the office chair and smiles up at him. She's unexplainably happy for a psychiatrist. And pretty. Very, very pretty. "Please, sit," she says, gesturing to the couch. Obito settles on it stiffly. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Obito scowls. "No." Nohara-sensei blinks, taken aback, and Obito feels guilty. Not only has he offended a pretty girl, he's offended someone who is apparently a close friend of Kakashi's. He sighs. "Tell me about you, first." Nohara-sensei seems to find this an acceptable compromise.

"My name is Nohara Rin." She taps a pen against her lips, and Obito frowns. When the hell did she get that? And a notebook? "I went to Konoha University. I was born in the year of the tiger, and I hate sushi."

He blinks. "Damn, just when I thought you were the one for me. What kind of shitty person hates sushi?" She smiles a bit and raises her eyebrow. He sighs. "Uchiha Obito. I have one eye and…" he looks around the room, "I like your desk," he finishes lamely.

Rin taps her nails against her notebook. They are, Obito realizes with a strange sense of relief, manicure-free. "Thank you," she says after a minute. "I like my desk, too." She doesn't point out what they both know: he only told her things that she already knows. "Why don't you tell me about why you're here?"

"Kakashi gave me your name." He pauses for a moment. "And Itachi says I need professional help."

"Itachi?" Rin asks, tilting her head. There's something innocent about the action, childlike and curious.

"My cousin," Obito elaborates. "Uchiha Itachi. He works at the police department. Most of my family does." He scowls.

"You don't." It's not a question, and Obito narrows his eyes. Another thing she already knows about him. She frowns slightly, an expression more pouting than upset. "We won't talk about that, then," she says to herself. To him, she says: "What would you like to talk about?"

"You," he says easily, because she's cute and has brown eyes, and he's always had a thing for brown eyes and talking about her is easier than talking about his issues.

She sighs and crosses her legs. "What else is there to tell?"

The corners of his lips tilt up. "You have a boyfriend?" She rolls her eyes, which is _definitely_ unprofessional.

"I don't," she says. "Do you?" There's an amused lilt to her voice that, in any other circumstance, would make him smile.

Obito scowls. "No. I'm not gay." Rin smiles, a bit smug. He narrows his eyes. "How old are you?"

Her smile doesn't slip. "Year of the tiger, remember? I'm thirty. Now let's talk about you."

"What, you want to know how I lost my eye?" He tries to force a smile, but it falls short.

"If that's what you want to tell me."

"I don't," he says shortly. Then he stands. Rin startles a bit, looking up at him. "If that's all, I need to be going. Same time next week?"

"Um, sure?" Rin frowns, confused. She stands, walking to the door as he pulls it open. "I'll see you then."

He offers a small smile. "I lost my eye in an accident, while I was abroad. Tsunade fixed it up for me when I got back." He pulls the door shut, smiling at the stunned expression on her face. He shoves his hands in his pockets and walks down the hall towards the elevator, happy for the first time in ages. And then – "What the hell? What are you doing here, you little shit?"

Sasuke freezes, then turns, almost in slow motion. "Obito," he says weakly. "What are you doing here?"

Obito's scowl deepens. "You're acting weirder than usual," he says. "Why are you here?" His question is answered as a girl wearing scrubs with pink – _pink_ – hair skips up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," she says with an easy smile. "I don't get off for another hour, what're you doing her so early?"

She hasn't noticed Obito yet, and he watches with sadistic amusement as Sasuke flushes, the tips of his ears going red first, then his neck and cheeks. "Wanted to see you," Sasuke mumbles, glancing at Obito. The girl follows his gaze, green eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh. Hello," she smiles. "I'm Haruno Sakura." She holds a hand out.

Obito shakes it, blinking at her. "Obito," he says. He wants to add, _Your hair is pink_ , but he has a feeling the girl would take that the wrong way. And he's already embarrassed himself enough for one day. "Uchiha Obito," he clarifies. She smiles again, and he wonders how she can be so damn happy. And how someone so happy is friends with a shitbag like Sasuke. There's a moment of tense silence in which he and the girl both wait for Sasuke to say something. When his favorite cousin fails to say anything, Obito ruffles his hair. "So… Are you guys hooking up?"

Sasuke flushes again, this time with mortification. The girl – Sakura – laughs, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "Leave. Now," Sasuke hisses. Obito smiles, patting Sasuke's shoulder.

"See you later cuz. Madara wants to see you sometime. He gets lonely." Obito winks and walks outside, smiling. Maybe therapy won't be so bad. He didn't actually talk through any of his problems, but at least his therapist was cute.

* * *

Konan's house is quiet when Obito arrives, letting himself in through the living room window. He makes his way to the kitchen, snagging a water bottle off the coffee table. He takes a swig, walks into the kitchen, and spews water everywhere.

"The hell?" He coughs, wiping his sleeve across his chin. Nagato looks up, confusion evident in his face. Obito glares at him, looking up and down. "Pink!" he exclaims. Nagato rolls his eyes and goes back to cutting cookies. The offending pink apron is lacy and hideous, and makes Obito want to vomit. Hidan laughs, and Obito turns to glare at him. "Why're you leaning against the wall like a freak?"

"Why're you staring at Nagato's ass like a perv?" Hidan retorts. Obito flips him off. Hidan laughs harder. "Asshat."

Konan walks in, smacking the back of Hidan's head as she walks past. "Both of you are awful. Shut up." She sits at the counter. "How's the baking coming?"

"Good," Nagato says quietly. He pulls a tray out of the oven and slides a new tray in. "Tobi, you can bring some to Madara-san."

"Sure thing, Pein." Obito drinks some more water before walking around the counter to help Nagato. The apron might be a crime, but Nagato is one of Obito's favorite people in the Akatsuki. Obito sets his phone on the counter and starts plating the cookies. Kisame walks in and dumps a shopping bag on the counter.

"I bought-"

"Fish," Konan and Hidan finish for him.

"It's always fish," Hidan laments. "Just once, I wish you'd make some sort of meat. Goat, maybe."

"Ask Kazuku to make you some goat, pagan freak," Kisame snarls, unpacking his groceries. "Or, stop killing goats and act like a normal person."

"Jashin-sama demands sacrifice!" Hidan argues.

Obito's phone begins to ring. "Stop bitching!" he growls. "Kisame, you can cook more than just fish. Hidan, don't be a little bitch. _Someone_ get my phone for me!"

There's a moment of absolute quiet before Nagato slides the next tray into the oven and Konan erupts into laughter. Obito notices Nagato glance at her and smile, but he's too preoccupied to deal with that. Kisame answers the phone without protest. Hidan swears, and Obito throws a cookie at him. "Shut up!" he roars.

"Oh come on, Obito, 'don't be a little bitch.'" Hidan makes kissy faces and Obito throws his half-full water bottle.

"Tobi, phone," Kisame sighs, holding out the phone. "It's Madara-san."

"Tell him I'll be there soon," Obito says, distracted. "Hidan, sit your ass down before I break your hand. Nagato, take that apron off."

"It's cute," Konan protests. Obito gives her a look, and she snaps her mouth shut, pouting.

"Hey, Tobi, Madara-san sounds excited," Kisame says, bored. "Oh. Who's this cutie?" Obito glances over at Kisame. He's pointing to Obito's background, a picture of him, Shisui, Itachi, and Sasuke.

"My cousin Itachi," Obito explains. He grabs a plate of cookies, then snags his phone and walks towards the door. Kisame follows like a puppy. "What?"

"Itachi?" There's _way_ too much interest in Kisame's voice, and Obito glances at him sharply.

"Yes. Itachi. That's all you're getting tonight, I'm late enough already." He opens the front door, frowning. "Cook Hidan some goat and maybe I'll show you more pictures."

"Yes, sir!" Kisame mock-salutes.

Obito rolls his eyes and shuts the door behind him. He's tempted to slam it, but then Konan would be mad at him. Angry Konan is worse than drunk Tsunade. How the hell did he wind up with these people as friends?

* * *

Madara lives in a penthouse apartment. Obito has spent more time in the spacious apartment than he likes to admit; while his uncle is very fond of him, the sentiment isn't exactly returned. There are potted plants everywhere, a clear sign of Hashirama's influence. Or maybe, Obito thinks with a smirk, Tobirama's. Madara has had a crush on the younger Senju brother for years, although as Police Commissioner and Defense Attorney, they don't exactly get along.

"Obito~" Madara dances into the room, smiling. Obito hates it. No self-respecting Uchiha smiles so much. Well. Shisui does, but Shisui is a special case. "What do you want for dinner? We can order anything!"

The one thing Obito and Madara have in common (besides their appearances) is their complete and total lack of culinary knowledge. "You could've had dinner with us at Konan's place," Obito says.

Madara grimaces. "Your friends are rather… loud."

Obito sighs. "Let's get tonkatsu," he says finally.

Madara beams. "I know the best tonkatsu place!" he exclaims. "And you'll never guess who showed it to me!"

"Tobirama," Obito says drily.

"Tobirama," Madara gushes. "He knows _all_ the good places around town. And he's so fashionable! Just yesterday, he wore an absolutely divine Versace tie, and his suit! It fit him so well, and-"

Obito smiles and nods, resigning himself to an evening of listening to Madara fawn over Senju Tobirama. He opens a bottle of scotch and pours two glasses. This is going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

Not sure how I feel about this chapter... I have midterms next week, but hopefully chapter three will be up sometime next week. Review and I will love you forever~


	3. A New Roommate

Once again, Orochimaru is waiting for Obito when he arrives at the hospital. This time, however, he is not alone. "Kabuto," Obito growls. Kabuto smiles. Obito considers ripping his intestines out, but decides against it. Intestines are squishy. And his Aunt Mikoto always told him not to hit a boy with glasses. Kabuto's smile widens. Obito rolls up his sleeves; it's not like he's never hit someone wearing glasses before, so why stop now?

"Obito," Orochimaru interrupts. "Do you want to see my specimen jars? I have some things that might interest you." Orochimaru licks his lips, and Obito squints at him. He's no stranger to the experiments Orochimaru runs in his spare time – Itachi used to work with Orochimaru as a sort of lab assistant, and is always all too eager to tell Obito about the various body parts of animals and people that Orochimaru has preserved.

There are a few things Obito can say: that's creepy, you're a pervert, I'd rather die, piss off. "That," he says carefully, "is the shittiest idea I've ever heard. Then, for good measure, he adds, "Piss off, wanker." Obito leaves without waiting for a reply, cursing under his breath. Seeing Orochimaru always leaves him feeling vaguely violated and wanting to shoot something. Obito stops in front of Rin's door and knocks.

She opens the door two seconds later, hair in a ponytail and a steaming mug in her hand. "Obito-san," she says, smiling. "Come in." He does, and sits on the couch, accepting the mug of tea she offers. Rin sits across from him again, and Obito can't help but smile a bit. "So." She has that stupid notebook in her lap, pen uncapped and ready. "Where do you want to start?" Her gaze is expectant and Obito racks his brain for something, anything to say.

"You're pretty," Obito says without thinking. Then: "Damn." He hadn't meant to say that out loud; they are doctor and patient, and if she tells Kakashi about this, Obito will have to deal with constant teasing and that smug look Kakashi always gets. Rin smiles, unbothered and (hopefully) flattered by his unintentional compliment.

"Thank you," Rin says without missing a beat. "You look rather tired." There's nothing judgmental in her tone, but Obito scowls anyway.

"I don't get much sleep," he admits.

"Why is that?" she asks, pen poised above her open notebook.

"Nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Rin repeats. "Do you have nightmares often?"

Obito sits rigidly. "Every night."

Rin blinks at him and writes something down. "When did these nightmares start?"

Obito grits his teeth. "When I got back to Japan." He sees her questioning look and clenches his fists. "I had been in the Middle East before that. With Akatsuki." Again, he's said too much, but he can't find it in himself to care.

Rin writes something else. "Middle East?" She looks up at him. "Do you work for the government?" She tilts her head, puzzled.

Obito shifts slightly. "I don't," he says stiffly. "I need to go." He stands, setting his mug down on the coaster. "Same time next week?"

"Obito-san…"

He's out the door before Rin can finish her sentence.

* * *

When Obito walks into the bar a few hours later, he's still shaken. He doesn't like thinking about the Middle East – as a general rule, no one in Akatsuki brings it up unless Konan allows it, or Obito mentions it first. Kakashi is waiting by the bar sipping sake. He is not alone. Rin stands beside him, oblivious to her surroundings as she talks to Kakashi. Obito walks up to them slowly. Kakashi smiles, eyes creasing happily. "Obito, took you long enough."

"I can't drive," Obito says blandly, adjusting his eyepatch. "Konan took pity on me and gave me a ride. Which reminds me…" Obito pulls a Tupperware container of cookies out of his bag. They're shaped like dog bones, which seems excessive, but Kakashi does love dogs. "From Nagato," Obito explains. He hands the container to Kakashi and pulls out another one, filled with heart-shaped sugar cookies. "These are for Minato-sensei." Kakashi raises a brow. "Well," Obito amends, "for Kushina, Karin, and Naruto." Nagato loves his cousins, and Obito delivers baked goods to them on a regular basis.

Rin grabs her bag and makes to leave, but Kakashi stops her. "Rin-chan, don't you have a question for Obito?" Rin freezes and flushes, turning to Kakashi with wide eyes. Obito recognizes that look; he'd made it almost every day growing up. It's a look of complete and total betrayal, like Kakashi just told Aunt Mikoto that, yes actually, Obito _did_ order that stripper using Fugaku-san's credit card even though he promised he didn't.

"Kakashi, don't be an ass," Obito sighs, leaning against the bar and grabbing Kakashi's sake bottle. He drinks straight from the bottle, mostly to piss Kakashi off but also because he really, _really_ needs some alcohol.

"Fine," Kakashi says, miffed. "I'll ask for you, Rin-chan. Obito." Kakashi is all business, slate grey eyes narrowed. "What the actual hell were you doing in the Middle East?"

"I don't think she said it like that." Obito scowls.

"Are you some sort of criminal? Is that how you lost your eye? I googled Akatsuki and found a ton of weird shit that didn't make sense, but Jiraiya-sensei said Akatsuki is a terrorist organization that is active in war-torn regions. Involved with the arms trade or something." Kakashi's gaze is suspicious, and Obito is irrationally offended.

"You actually think I'm a criminal? What the hell, Kakashi?" Obito glares at his best friend, then glances at Rin. "I can't talk about this here," he hisses.

Kakashi crosses his arms. "Should I call Fugaku-san, then? We can talk about this at the police station."

Obito blinks. Then he drinks more sake. "That's worse," he says angrily. "Much worse." Looking at Rin one last time, he takes a deep breath. "Akatsuki works under Minato-sensei."

There's silence as Obito and Kakashi stare at each other. "Minato as in Prime Minister Namikaze?" Rin asks timidly, breaking the silence.

"That's the one," Obito agrees glumly. He stands, pushing the sake back towards Kakashi. "I'll see you later, Kashi." He leaves the bar and walks two blocks to where Konan is parked outside a bakery supply store. He leans against her blue Mazda Miata and waits. Half an hour after he arrives, she walks out, carrying two paper shopping bags filled to the brim. "Have fun?" he asks softly.

She rolls her eyes and shoves one of the bags into his hands, then unlocks the car and climbs into the driver's seat. "Nagato wants to make mini cheesecakes, but I want him to make cupcakes, so I bought some cute wrappers and sprinkles. They're blue!" Konan is obviously happy, but the sidelong glances she keeps sending Obito are knowing. After about five minutes of quiet driving, she asks, "What's wrong, Tobi?"

Her eyes are sad when she looks at him. Konan is the only member of Akatsuki who really understands, Obito thinks. When he woke up in a cold sweat on missions, she was always there, humming softly and stroking his hair until he fell asleep. Without a doubt, Konan is the 'mom' of Akatsuki: nagging and gentle and comforting all at the same time. So he closes his eyes, leans his head against his seat, and tells her everything.

* * *

Konan drops Obito off a block away from his apartment. He enjoys the walk, even though the weather is growing colder. The sound of the wind in the trees, the sun setting slowly – Obito has always loved the peace of nature. His phone rings, loud and obnoxious. It takes all his self-control not to throw the phone across the street. He forces himself to look down at the screen and almost groans aloud. He had expected a call from Kakashi, but this is much, much worse.

Itachi is calling. Obito answers on the last ring. "What?" he grinds out. There is a moment of silence and then, Itachi's cool, even voice fills the silence.

"Obito. Come by the house tonight."

"Like hell I'm doing that," Obito snorts. "What? Did Sasuke call you gay again? You want me to come make you feel better?"

Itachi's frustration is apparent. "Madara needs some files that I have, and I need to get them to him."

"Then bring them to him, or bring them to me. I'm not walking all the way there."

"Take the metro." Itachi is reaching, and they both know it.

"I'll see you soon, sweetie," Obito says smugly. Itachi hangs up. Smiling, Obito walks up the stairs to his apartment. Then he swears. "Shit, Kisame, what are you doing here?"

Kisame smiles sheepishly. He's wearing one of Nagato's frilly aprons and cooking something that, admittedly, smells really good. But there's a suitcase by the door, and Obito is beyond irritated. "About that," Kisame says, "I need a place to stay for a little while. Sasori's cousins are staying in my room at Konan's house for a while, so…"

Obito sighs, rubbing his temples. He's silent for one minute, two, three. "What are you making?" he asks at last.

Kisame's smile widens. "Beef," he says triumphantly.

"First door on the left," Obito says, sitting on the couch and turning the tv on. "You can only make fish twice a week. And no more shark documentaries, they freak me out."

"Yes sir!" Kisame mock-salutes. The door eases open, and Kisame brandishes his knife. "The hell are you?" he demands.

Itachi pushes the door completely open, frowning slightly at the tall, unfamiliar man standing in his cousin's kitchen. Obito watches, amused. Itachi looks at Obito, confused. "The files for Madara," he says, setting two Manilla folders on the counter. "Don't forget about Kaa-san's Christmas party."

"I won't," Obito says, waving him away.

Itachi doesn't move. He eyes Kisame warily. "Hey baby," Kisame smiles. "Like what you see?"

Huffing, Itachi turns towards the door. "Come visit Sasuke sometime, Obito. You're his favorite cousin. And at least call Kaa-san, she worries about you."

"Sure, Tachi. Go home, it's getting late."

With one final suspicious look at Kisame, Itachi leaves, shutting the door softly behind him. Obito glares at his new roommate. "That's sick, you asshole. Don't flirt with my cousin."

Kisame just laughs and tosses the files to Obito. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes, go wash your hands."

* * *

Posted this kinda early since it's Obito's birthday today~ Reviews are appreciated :)


	4. Nail Polish and Sushi

Obito tugs on his bowtie uncomfortably, ignoring Deidara's irritating giggling. "What kind of restaurant is black tie?" he growls, glaring at the back of Sasori's head. The redhead glances at him in the rearview mirror, one eyebrow arched.

"It's a five star sushi restaurant, Tobi. It's at least 17,000 yen per plate. You might as well dress to impress." Sasori's eyes find Deidara, and Obito doesn't miss the way his honey eyes linger on Deidara. The sculptor, chattering excitedly to Konan while painting her nails – inside a moving car, how did the kid manage? – doesn't notice Sasori's bedroom gaze. Obito does, and kicks the back of Sasori's seat, rolling his eyes.

"Dei, what color are we doing today?" Obito asks. He examines his carefully manicured nails – no matter what Kakashi says, caring about your nails does _not_ make you gay – and frowns. Wordlessly, Deidara holds up a bottle of orange nail polish, completely focused on Konan's nails. The color clashes horribly with Konan's pretty blue hair, and Obito scowls as he squints at the offending bottle. "That's shit," he says.

Deidara lifts his head enough to glare, then goes back to painting Konan's nails. "You're shit, un," he says, clearly offended. "This color is like an explosion, un! And I'm painting yours black, so don't complain."

Obito groans, letting his head fall into his hands. "This plan is ridiculous. I can't go into a five star restaurant alone! Why can't Konan come with me?" Nagato frowns slightly, and Kisame's deep, booming laugh fills the car.

"My nails are orange," Konan deadpans. "And I'm not wearing a dress. Take Deidara with you. He'll pass for a girl if we get him in a dress." Deidara makes a vaguely offended noise but keeps painting Konan's nails with surprising dedication.

"Oi, isn't that your shrink, Tobi?" Kisame asks, rolling down the passenger window and leaning out. "Hey, shrink lady!" Obito leans forward, looking out Kisame's window. Sure enough, Rin is standing on the corner in a knee-length purple dress, looking bored and a bit upset. She looks up, blinking at Kisame, confusion evident in her eyes. "Sasori, pull over," Kisame demands. "Tobi, you wanted a date, there's one. Get out."

"What? Hell no, Kisame!" Obito frowns, shrugging Kisame's huge hand off his shoulder. Kisame laughs again, and this time Deidara laughs, too. Obito punches Deidara, making the younger boy wail loudly. Konan glares at Obito and comforts Deidara, promising him that they'll stop by the new makeup store and he can give them all makeovers.

"Hey, doctor," Kisame calls out the window. "Um, shit… Nohara-sensei or something?" Obito flushes and shrinks down in his seat, covering his face with a hand.

Rin, damnably trusting, walks up to the car. It is, embarrassingly enough, a light blue minivan, and Obito would rather die surrounded by male strippers than be caught sitting in this damn van by his horribly attractive psychiatrist. She smiles at Kisame, sweet as always. "Can I help you, shark-san?" She blinks at Kisame, unfazed by his odd, almost-blue skin and gill-like neck tattoos.

He smiles, all teeth. "You're Tobi's shrink, right?" He checks her out, slow and obvious. "Damn, being a doctor must pay well." His eyes linger on her slim legs.

'I thought he was gay?' Deidara mouths to Obito. He just nods, sliding down further in his seat, a mortified blush spreading across his cheeks.

"I actually can't talk about work, doctor-patient confidentiality and all that." Rin tilts her head cutely. "But if you're looking for a psychiatrist, you can always schedule an appointment with me at Konoha General." Kisame laughs, and Rin looks past him, eyes falling on Sasori, Deidara, Konan, and… "Obito-san," she says, surprised.

Obito straightens, willing his blush away. He can still feel the tell-tale heat on his cheeks, though. "Rin-sensei…" he stammers, beyond humiliated. Konan watches their exchange with interest, amber eyes glittering. He can't help but let his eyes drift down her figure. Her legs really do go on and on, despite her short stature. "I'm sorry about Kisame…" he says softly. She smiles brilliantly, and he feels a bit better about his life in general.

"Hey, Rin-chan," Kisame interrupts. "You don't have anywhere to be, right?" She shakes her head, and he smiles, shark-like and dangerous. "Get in, Rin-chan! You're already dressed, and Tobi was bitching about not having a date for this op." Obito groans, sliding down in his seat and cursing under his breath. Konan pats his shoulder consolingly and hands him an origami crane.

* * *

"So what is this mission thing about?" Rin asks, all innocence and helpfulness. They're in Sasori's apartment, right across from the restaurant that Obito and Rin will be going to in half an hour. Obito has no idea how Sasori affords such a nice apartment, but now's not really the time to ask. Half-finished puppets lie on almost any available surface, and Rin eyes them with interest.

"There's a Yakuza boss eating at the restaurant today; he's meeting with a member of the Diet. We need to find out who it is and listen to their conversation, see if Prime Minister Namikaze has anything to be worried about. You," Konan says, smiling at the doctor as she finishes taping the wire, "are our lovely distraction."

"Ah." Rin swings her legs, gazing around the room with interest. "Do I get a gun?"

" _No_ ," Obito, Kisame, and Sasori say all at once. They're clustered in the far corner of the room; taping the wire to Rin had required taking her dress off, and they're all trying not to eye the half-naked girl sitting in Sasori's kitchen.

"Damn," Kisame mutters. "Itachi is definitely my type, but look at the _legs_ on that girl."

Sasori nods appreciatively. "I wouldn't mind making a puppet that looks like her." Despite his words, his eyes are focused, once again, on Deidara. The blonde is dancing around the kitchen happily, singing along to the radio and trying to decide between matte and shiny plum for Rin's nails. He decides on the matte with an excited shout, lights _something_ on fire in the microwave, and sits down to paint her nails.

"Okay," Konan announces, twenty minutes later. "We are good to go!" She helps Rin stand and smiles encouragingly. "Nagato is meeting Yahiko inside; they'll keep an eye on you and Obito. Are you ready?"

"Definitely," Rin smiles. Obito offers her his arm, and she takes it without question.

"Are you allowed to do this?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, I'm your patient, and this might not be legal."

"We'll just say it's part of your recovery," Rin says, still smiling. "And if you're doing this for Minato-sama, it's not exactly illegal, either." She follows him and Nagato out of Sasori's apartment and across the street. Nagato goes up first; Obito and Rin wait ten minutes, then take the elevator up to the twentieth floor. The hostess leads them to a table by the window. Obito pulls her chair out for her; she sits and looks around in awe. Then she makes a face. "God, is this a sushi restaurant?"

Obito laughs. "I almost forgot – you hate sushi, right? The tempura here is fantastic, though." Rin's eyes light up, and Obito smiles in response. His smile fades as Sabaku no Rasa, Sasori's uncle and a prominent politician, walks in, followed by Ginkaku and Kinkaku. "Shit," he curses lowly.

"What?" Rin looks around, eyes widening as she sees Rasa. "That's Rasa-san," she says. Obito stares at her, stunned.

"You know Rasa?" He struggles to keep his voice quiet.

Rin looks a bit uncomfortable. "I treat his youngest son," she admits softly. "Is he the one meeting with the Yakuza?" Obito nods, and Rin's face falls.

"It doesn't mean anything," he assures her hastily. "We're just here to make sure that nothing happens. We don't know anything for sure." He prays to every god he knows that Rasa isn't mixed up with the Yakuza; Sasori, and his cousins Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara would be crushed.

The waiter comes to their table, and Obito has never been more relieved. Rin orders tempura – Obito smiles at this, feeling a bit smug for no discernable reason – and teriyaki and he orders tako nigiri and unagi. He leans back in his chair a bit, listening to Rasa's conversation with the brothers. When their food arrives, Rin frowns at the sushi before nibbling on her tempura. "Well?" she asks quietly.

"So far, so good," he replies. He turns his attention to the brunette in front of him, smiling at her. "So, Rin-sensei. What brought you out here today dressed like that?" He raises an eyebrow at her.

She stares down at her food, and unless Obito is way, way off, she's blushing. "A date," she admits softly. She looks embarrassed. Obito leans forward, curious and more than a little jealous. "Kakashi-kun set me up," she explains. "With some ass named Shiranui Genma."

Obito laughs. "Genma? Kakashi set you up with _Genma_?"

Rin smiles, tilting her head. "You know him?"

"Yeah, Kakashi and I went to school with him. Hold on…" Obito watches as Rasa stands and shakes hands with Ginkaku and Kinkaku. He glances at Nagato, standing by the bar with Yahiko. Nagato nods at him and discreetly follows the two criminals out. Yahiko follows Rasa at a safe distance. "Looks like we're done here. Yahiko, Sasori and Dei will take care of things from here." Obito stands, leaving a pile of yen on the table. He holds his hand out and, to his surprise, Rin takes it. "I'll, uh, take you back to Konan's so you can get the wire taken off." He doesn't want her to undress in front of him just to get a stupid piece of equipment back.

The hideous minivan is gone when they leave the restaurant; evidently Konan and Nagato hadn't waited, and Obito knows that Sasori will be confronting Rasa with Deidara – the twenty-one year old blond, while annoying, never leaves Sasori alone in uncomfortable situations. Obito hails a cab, feeling a bit self-conscious. He'd loved driving, before the accident in Sudan. (No matter how many times Obito assures Deidara that he doesn't mind the loss of sight, and that it's not the younger man's fault, he really does miss driving.) Rin sits beside him in the back, smiling as she brushes her hair out of her eyes. "That was exciting~" she says, even though all they did was eat food and watch Rasa talk to some convicts. He raises an eyebrow at her.

"Really? _That_ was exciting?" He questions. "You must live a very dull life, Rin-sensei." He smiles. The cab driver pulls up outside Konan's house, and Obito tosses his jacket to Rin. It's raining hard, and Rin's dress is sleeveless. She pulls it on gratefully, and the run up the narrow path to Konan's front door. Obito tries the door; it's locked. He curses and bangs on the door, not stopping his assault until Nagato pulls the door open. He's wearing _another_ frilly pink apron, and Obito glares at the offending piece of clothing as though it murdered his family. Not that he'd mind, exactly. "What the hell, Pein?"

"Nagato," Nagato corrects mildly. "It's only Pein when we're working." He steps back and lets them in out of the rain. "Hello," he says to Rin. "I'm making cupcakes. Do you like them?"

Rin smiles up at the lanky redhead. "Yeah. You're the one who baked those cookies for Minato-sama, right?" To Obito, she adds, "Let's work on breathing exercises in our next session. You need some Zen or something."

Nagato leads them into the kitchen. Konan is sitting on her usual stool, carefully placing the cupcake wrappers in the tray. "They were for Kushina," he explains softly. "She's my aunt." Rin looks at him for a moment, then nods, smiling.

"You look like her," she says. Nagato's face lights up, and Obito suddenly feels much better about involving Rin with Akatsuki. At least Nagato isn't terrible. Konan stands and walks over to them.

"Your cupcakes will burn," she reminds Nagato gently. He slips away to attend to his baking, and Konan takes Rin by the hand. "Let's get you something to change into," she says. "And I'll take that wire back, so Sasori won't be listening to you all day." Before Konan manages to sneak Rin upstairs without anyone else noticing her presence (Kakuzu and Zetsu are around, somewhere, though Obito isn't sure where), the front door opens with a bang. Hidan storms into the room, soaked to the bone.

"What the shit!" he cries angrily. "What the actual shit."

"That's what I want to say," Obito murmurs. Konan gives him a reproving look.

Hidan notices Rin, but other than the slight widening of his red-violet eyes, he didn't react. "I was on the street," he explains (without being asked – as if anyone would ever actually ask Hidan what's wrong), "looking for new recruits for Jashin-sama. And some asshole," he glares at Obito when he says _asshole_ , as though Obito is the one who caused this whole mess, "called Jashin-sama a false god! Said I was going to hell!" Konan and Nagato exchanged faintly amused glances. "And no one else wanted to convert, either!" he complains. "Not a single convert for Jashin-sama! It doesn't make sense!"

"Hidan, no one wants to kill a goat every month," Obito hisses, clenching his fists.

"Every week," Hidan spits back. "It's every week, you rutting heathen!" When Obito falls silent, Hidan turns to Rin, curious. "Hey pretty bitch," he says. "Wanna learn about Jashin-sama?"

Rin tilts her head as she examines Hidan. "Wow. You're all kinds of messed up," she comments. Somehow, the words don't sound insulting. Hidan smiles.

"Is that a yes, bitch-chan?"

"I'm a doctor," Rin says. "So bitch-sensei would be more accurate. I'd love to hear about Jashin-sama, but I'm going upstairs with Konan-san right now. Next time, maybe?" Without waiting for Hidan to respond, Konan drags Rin upstairs. The three men left in the kitchen stare at each other in shock.

Then, Hidan breaks the silence. " _Hell_ yeah!"

Obito punches him, and Hidan doubles over, hand covering his bleeding mouth. Nagato calmly pulls his cupcakes out of the oven. "Do you feel better now, Tobi?"

"Not really." Obito wipes his hand on Hidan's shirt, leaving a streak of red down the wet white fabric.

* * *

The club is crowded and dim, and Obito is pissed off. Not that that's unusual – he lives his life in various states of anger. But this is an unusual sort of anger. It's been _years_ since Obito has been this upset at Konan. He can't help it, though. She'd pranced down the stairs with Rin in tow – the brunette dressed in a pair of scandalously short shorts and one of Obito's sweaters – and announced that they were all going out for drinks. Except Hidan. He had a goat to ritually slaughter.

Although, as Rin collapses into the booth next to Obito, his anger lessens a bit. Her legs really are nice to look at, and getting drunk with his psychiatrist, while clearly inappropriate, sounds beyond appealing. "Done dancing already?" he asks, leaning closer to her.

"I'm not really dressed for clubbing," she replies breathlessly, and takes a sip of whatever alcohol she had ordered – Obito hadn't actually paid attention; he'd ordered a bottle of sake and settled down in the booth, resigned to an evening of silent drinking. Now, things are looking up.

She shivers, the cold catching up to her since she's no longer dancing. Casually, he slides an arm around her shoulder. Rin looks up at him, eyes a bit glazed from drinking. For a moment, he's worried she'll push his arm off and storm out. But she smiles and leans a bit closer. It's a subtle shift, unnoticeable to anyone watching. To Obito, it's all he can focus on. "Hey, Rin," he says faintly. She blinks up at him, completely trusting.

"Yeah, Obito?"

He leans closer, until their faces are centimeters apart. "I think I want to do something really stupid…" The pounding bass makes his whole body thrum, and Rin is so close and so willing… She's pretty, and smart, and he hasn't gotten laid in ages – not that he would use Rin like that, she's too sweet, too trusting, too _Rin_ to just be a casual thing.

"Well," she says coyly, "as your doctor, I'd recommend thinking all your decisions through."

"And as Rin?" he asks, voice a bit lower, rougher, than usual.

She glances down at his lips, and bites her own. "Obito," she murmurs.

He closes the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers softly. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer. His tongue traces her lower lip, silently asking permission. Her lips part, and…

"Damn," Kisame's booming voice interrupts. "Didn't know you had it in you, Tobi." His hand lands on Obito's shoulder heavily, and Obito grunts, turning to glare at his roommate. Rin pulls away, cheeks flushing.

"I should go," she says quietly. "I'll see you next week, Obito-san." She's gone before Obito can protest.

"Well," Kisame says, flopping into her recently vacated seat. "That went well, I think." He downs the remains of Rin's drink. Obito's drops his head against the table. What the hell did he just do?

* * *

This chapter is longer than expected, and I actually split it in two. Sorry it's late, and kinda rough (not that anyone reads this *cries*). As always, reviews are appreciated~ If all goes as planned, I'll be posting another chapter later this week; I have almost all of the story outlined. There will be some KisaIta next chapter (mostly KisaIta, actually lol) with a bit of awkward ObiRin flirting.


	5. Shisui is Bad at Plans

Kisame walks into the police station like he owns the place. Leather pants sit low on his hips, and his V-neck tee-shirt shows off his biceps; he spent twenty minutes gelling his blue hair this morning. There's no particular reason he's dressed up, but if a certain Uchiha police officer happens to notice how damn fine he looks… Well, Kisame won't complain.

Unfortunately, when he is finally pointed towards Uchiha Itachi's desk, the man isn't there. His partner, however, is; a man with messy dark hair and laughing eyes. He looks like Obito, and Kisame quickly realizes that this is Shisui. Most of Obito's pictures from childhood include the younger Uchiha. Kisame walks up to him, ignoring the slight pang of disappointment. He'd really wanted to see Itachi again…

Shisui straightens in his chair. "Can I help you?" he asks with an easy smile that Kisame can't help but return.

"I'm looking for Uchiha Itachi," Kisame says. "I have a package for him, from Uchiha Obito."

Shisui's face lights up, his smile becoming impossibly brighter. "Oh, you're Obito nii-san's friend? Sit down, please." He looks around. "Itachi went to get us lunch, but he should be back any minute… Oh! There he is!" Kisame follows Shisui's gaze and smirks. Itachi walks towards them hesitantly, a tray of sushi in his hands. "Tachi, this is Obito nii-san's friend…" Shisui turns to Kisame, a question in his dark eyes.

"Kisame," Itachi says smoothly. "I didn't expect to see you here." Is it Kisame's imagination, or is the Uchiha blushing?

"Obito sent me with a package full of…something." Kisame isn't sure what's in the box; Obito had shoved it into his hands and grunted something about giving it to Itachi. Even if Obito had allowed him to respond in any way before going back to his room to sulk, Kisame isn't sure he wants to know. Uchiha's are weird – not that Kisame has met many of them, other than Madara-sama and, briefly, Sasuke. While Kisame himself is no stranger to odd families – his cousin Suigetsu had once threatened to make Kisame into shark-fin soup, and to this day, Kisame isn't sure he was joking – the Uchiha are in a class of their own.

Take Uchiha Madara. Kisame isn't sure, exactly, what Madara's connection to Akatsuki is – as Police Commissioner, he really had no reason to be involved with a group of almost-criminals – but when Obito had lost his eye, Madara had sent in a helicopter for emergency retrieval. Which wouldn't be odd, really, since Obito is Madara's favorite nephew, but Akatsuki had been off the grid for two weeks. Even Jiraiya-sama, the official head-slash-trainer of Akatsuki, hadn't known where they were.

Itachi opens the box, scowling down at its contents. Shisui scoots closer, looking over the younger man's shoulder. He laughs, carefree and amused. "Condoms? Does Obito nii-san know something I don't?" He bumps Itachi's shoulder.

"No," Itachi says, scowling. He reaches down and rummages around in the box for a moment, finally pulling out a file. "Get this to Madara?" he asks Shisui, handing him the folder. "It's for the Sound Four case." Shisui takes the folder without complaint, shaking it a bit. A condom falls out, and both Kisame and Shisui laugh. Itachi blinks at them, unamused. "Shisui," he repeats, an edge creeping into his voice.

Shisui tosses the file back. "You take it; I already saw Madara today." He blinks innocently and Itachi glares at him. Then, sighing, he relents.

"It was nice to see you again, Kisame-san," he says politely. Then he stands, and, folder in hand, walks away.

"Hate to see you leave, love to watch you go!" Kisame calls after him, drawing the attention of the few other detectives working. Itachi glances over his shoulder, and this time, Kisame _knows_ he's not imagining the detective's blush. Which is, honestly, ridiculous – that wasn't even a good pick-up line. Kisame can do much, much better.

Shisui waits until Itachi is no longer visible before turning to Kisame and looking him up and down appraisingly. "Want some sushi?" he asks, gesturing towards Itachi's chair. Kisame sits, waiting. "So." Shisui leans forward. "Itachi." His dark eyes glitter.

"What about him?" Kisame asks, raising an eyebrow.

The Uchiha smiles widely, with barely-concealed excitement. "You're the first person I've seen Itachi interested in since…forever!" He pushes the sushi tray closer, handing Kisame a pair of chopsticks. He watches as Kisame hesitantly lifts a roll, and doesn't speak again until he's eaten it. "So," he finally says, "we need a plan!"

"A plan?" Kisame repeats blankly. "What for?"

Shisui rolls his eyes. "Look, Tachi's not just going to go out with you. He's boring like that. So we need a plan."

"Oh. Okay." Shisui's explanation doesn't really make sense, but if he can get Kisame a date with Itachi… Well, it's worth a shot, at least.

"Here's what I'm thinking," Shisui says, leaning forward.

* * *

Obito shoves his hands in his pockets as he storms into the coffee shop. The bleak, wintry weather perfectly matches his mood – Obito hasn't heard from Rin since they kissed. Not that it's unusual; he usually only sees her once a week, but he'd expected _something_ after their kiss. He's starting to worry; there's a rule against dating patients, he thinks. Not that kissing someone is dating, but he'd like to date her.

If she ever spoke to him again.

Sighing, Obito gets in line. He hopes it doesn't rain. Kisame is at the police station – Obito isn't exactly sure why; ever since Kisame had delivered that package to Itachi, he'd been slinking off to the police station at every possible time – and Konan is out looking into starting a bakery for Nagato: Obito doesn't have a ride. He could always call Kakashi, but he's probably working for Minato-sensei, and Obito really, _really_ doesn't want Deidara to drive him. It's a miracle the younger boy managed to pass his driver's test. Obito orders a black coffee and moves aside to wait. He scrolls through his texts; there's a few from Hidan, reminding him that Jashin-sama is always watching and could he arrange for another goat to be sent to the house? Oddly enough, there's a text from Zetsu, too, about some sort of rare tea he's ordered and sent to Obito's apartment. How is this his life?

A soft, familiar voice interrupts Obito's self-pity. Eyes – well, _eye_ , singular – widening in shock, Obito looks over. Rin is standing at the counter, rummaging in her purse, looking for her wallet. Without thinking, Obito reaches over and hands his card to the barista. Rin looks up at him, puzzled and absolutely adorable – her ponytail is messy today, strands of chocolate-brown hair framing her face as she blinks at him with wide eyes. "Obito-kun…" she says softly.

The barista hands Obito his card back, and greets the next customer. Rin steps out of the woman's way, closer to Obito. "How… How are you?" he asks lamely. He can think of a million other things to say, but none of them seem appropriate, especially not here, in some coffee shop surrounded by strangers.

"I'm alright," she replies quietly. Obito grabs both of their coffees when they're ready, and hands Rin hers. To his surprise, she follows him to the corner table and sits across from him, crossing her legs. "And you?"

"Alright," he says, the corners of his lips twitching up. He sips his coffee, grimacing a bit; it's too hot. "Sorry about the other day," he says, avoiding her gaze. "Kisame's an ass."

Rin laughs, and Obito swears his heart stops. "He didn't seem so bad~" she says, smiling. Her smile fades a bit. "But… What happened…"

"Probably shouldn't happen again," he finishes, ignoring the disappointment that swells. He'd expected this, but it still hurts. "Tsunade-hime might not care about drinking and gambling on the job, but she's kinda scary about other things." Rin nods her agreement, and Obito allows himself to wonder, for a moment, what working for Tsunade would be like. He feels bad for Rin – and Shizune, and even Orochimaru. "So-"

Whatever Obito was going to say dies on his lips as his phone rings. Cursing lowly, he glances at Itachi's name flashing across the screen, hesitating only a moment before answering. "What's wrong, Tachi?" he asks.

A moment of cool silence, and then Itachi speaks. There's a faint tremor in his voice; to anyone else, it would be unnoticeable, but Obito knows Itachi well. "Can you offer _any_ reasonable explanation as to why the girl Shisui set me up with is your roommate in a wig?"

Obito blinks. Then he blinks again. He's not sure he heard Itachi right, but then Kisame's booming laugh comes through the phone and Obito sits up straighter. "Well, if Shisui set you up with Kisame, wouldn't he know?" When Itachi remains silent, Obito sighs and continues. "Stop bitching about everything and loosen up a bit. It'll be good for you."

After what seems like a lifetime – made longer by Rin's curious gaze – Itachi sighs, evidently resigning himself to his fate. "Fine. But you're dealing with Madara for the next two weeks."

"That hardly seems fair," Obito says mildly. Itachi huffs and hangs up. Immediately, Obito's phone buzzes again. He looks down; it's a text from Konan. Obito looks up at Rin, smiling slightly. "If you don't have anything better to do, Nagato and Konan are down the street buying a bakery." He stands.

Rin's answering smile is brighter than the sun. "Sounds fun," she says, standing as well. "And I'm actually off today. Visiting a bakery is definitely the best idea I've heard all day."

God, this isn't going to end well. But Obito doesn't really care, not as long as Rin keeps smiling at him like that. He'll figure out the rest later. Right now, all that matters is Rin.

And the whole Kisame-in-a-wig thing. He's definitely asking Shisui about that later.

* * *

A short chapter, sorry. This was supposed to be part of the last chapter, so I wanted to get it up this week. The next chapter will be up soon ^^ Expect to see Kisame and Itachi getting a little (very) drunk, and Sasuke being a little brat. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and, as always, reviews are appreciated!


	6. A Family Affair

Kisame can't help but smile at the irritated man sitting across from him. Uchiha Itachi is good looking at any time, but when he's upset, he's damn fine. They stare at each other across the table, Kisame amused and Itachi… less amused. Finally, the Uchiha sighs. "Take off the wig, Kisame-san." Pouting, Kisame pulls the long, blonde wig off. Shisui had picked it out – Shisui had picked everything out, actually, explaining that if he didn't take advantage of this opportunity, Itachi could end up "alone and depressed or, worse, alone and like _Madara_ , oh god, I don't think I can handle two of them, help me Kisame!" Shisui, Kisame was beginning to realize, was a bit excitable. Like a Chihuahua.

"Shisui told me to give you this." Kisame slides a folded piece of paper across the table to Itachi. He flicks it open, features growing even more irritated, and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Dammit Shisui…" After a minute, Itachi looks up. "It's clear this was Shisui's idea. I'll assume you were simply roped into his scheme." He moves to stand. Kisame watches him.

"Actually," Kisame says, "I _may_ have wanted to go on a date with you."

Itachi promptly flushes, then half-falls back into his seat, mouth opening and closing not unlike a fish. "You…? Date? Me?" he stammers intelligently. Kisame smiles, shark-like, and leans over the table.

"You know, Tachi-chan, for a genius, you catch on rather slow," he comments. "Good thing you're pretty." Impossibly, the blush on Itachi's cheeks grows even redder. Shisui hadn't been joking – Itachi really had no dating experience. "Since we're already here," Kisame says, leaning back in his chair, "why don't we make it official? This is a date."

Itachi looks at Kisame for a long minute, cheeks still red. Then, he says, "Okay. This is a date."

Kisame is unable to hide his smile. The waiter comes, and Itachi, the blush finally fading, orders some pasta dish with a very Italian name – Shisui had picked the restaurant, explaining that it was Sasuke's favorite, so Itachi liked the food, too. Kisame orders as well – a seafood pasta, naturally, and a bottle of pinot noir. "Tachi-chan," he says after the waiter leaves, "why don't you tell me about yourself?" He winks and a light blush spreads across Itachi's cheeks. Kisame's smile widens. This is going to be a good night.

* * *

Obito hates his family. He hates Madara's craziness, hates Izuna's ridiculous brother-worship of Madara, hates how boring and predictable Fugaku is, and hates the overall Uchiha grumpiness. The younger Uchiha are more tolerable, in general. Itachi and Shisui are only mildly irritating, but Sasuke? Sasuke is the most angst-ridden teenager Obito has ever had the displeasure of meeting. But he still loves Sasuke, almost more than any other Uchiha. (Shisui and Mikoto were always his favorites, but Sasuke reminds Obito of Kakashi during their own high school days.)

Because of his damnable soft spot for Sasuke, Obito has somehow been roped into walking Sasuke over to Naruto's house for a "Team 7" sleepover – with one Haruno Sakura. Normally, Obito would tease Sasuke about his obvious infatuation with the pink-haired girl, but Obito is pissed off. Mikoto's call had interrupted his non-date with Rin, and he'd unfortunately left her to chauffeur his idiotic cousin to his own non-date, at _Kakashi's_ house, of all places. "What I can't understand," he growls, "is why you and Naruto and that girl are close enough with Kakashi – _Kakashi_ , Sasuke – to sleep at his house! What the hell, he's an old man!"

"You two are the same age," Sasuke points out. Obito would throw something at the younger boy, but he doesn't have anything on hand, and he doesn't want to litter. Instead, Obito settles for flipping Sasuke off. "Hn," the younger boy says – it's the generic Uchiha grunt, and sometimes Obito wonders if he missed some sort of family class of "What Each Uchiha Sound Means and How to Decipher Them in Casual Conversation."

"Yeah, well you're almost out of high-school and still afraid to walk alone at night." Obito glares at Sasuke. "Now. This pink-haired girl is going to be at Kakashi's tonight, right?"

"Sakura," Sasuke corrects, narrowing his eyes. "And that's not your business."

"It is, actually," Obito says, ruffling Sasuke's hair. "So what's the deal? You don't know how to confess?"

Sasuke shoots him a glare that would have a lesser man crying. Obito just raises his eyebrow. Defeated, the younger boy sighs. "No," he mumbles. Obito snaps a picture on his phone, and Sasuke glares at him. This time, Obito does flinch – more out of guilt than anything else.

"Sorry," he says. "Couldn't resist. You looked like a wet kitten. Right. Girl trouble." Obito thinks – he doesn't have the best track record with girls; the only single girl he's been around for a significant amount of time is Konan, and she's never been a _girlfriend_ girlfriend. "Ask Kakashi for advice," he says sagely. "That bastard knows how to get girls, even if he is a perverted moron."

"That 'perverted moron' has gotten more action than you in the past year," Sasuke shoots back.

While it's true that he's been in a bit of a dry spell, that's not the part Obito focuses on. "How the hell do you know that?" he demands. "Have you and Kakashi been hooking up? That's gross, Sasuke."

"No," Sasuke says, huffing softly, "and don't avoid the real issue." He gives Obito the _look_ – it's scarily similar to Madara's look, the one that means someone is going to lose a limb. "When's the last time _you_ liked a girl?"

"Not that it's your business," Obito frowns at his cousin, "but I happen to be interested in someone now." He feels a blush creep across his cheeks and curses softly. Blushing in front of an Uchiha is never advisable – especially when that Uchiha is _Sasuke_. The younger boy has an irritating habit of telling his mother everything. If Mikoto hears that Obito has been blushing and talking about a girl, he's in for hell at every family dinner until he gets married.

"Name," Sasuke says. He's not even trying to make his voice sound commanding; he already knows he's won.

Obito sighs. "Nohara Rin." He looks over at his cousin. Sasuke is already texting Mikoto. Obito sighs again. Maybe, he thinks hopefully, Mikoto won't do anything this time. Maybe she'll leave him alone.

* * *

When Obito arrives at the monthly Uchiha family dinner – twenty minutes early, as usual – he knows immediately that Mikoto is not, as he'd hoped, going to let things slide. She and Shisui are waiting for him, and they're _smiling_. Smiling isn't out of the ordinary for either of them, but Shisui gets a half-crazed look in his eyes when he's up to something. Obito narrows his eyes at them. "Whatever you're planning," he says, "don't. Just don't."

"It's too late for that," Itachi informs him solemnly, walking out of the front door and giving his mother a disapproving look. "I'm afraid Shisui got Rin-san's phone number from Kisame-san." Itachi blushes slightly and Obito looks away. He doesn't want to hear anything about Kisame and Itachi – it had been awkward enough getting home last night and finding them on _his_ couch with Itachi's hand down Kisame's pants. He really doesn't need to hear any details; especially since Sasori's cousins have moved in on an almost-permanent basis, so it looks like Kisame will become Obito's official roommate.

It takes a minute for Itachi's words to sink in. "Wait, what? What the hell, Shisui?! What did you do with her number?"

Shisui blinks, and then, like it's the most obvious thing in the world, slowly says, "I called her. And I invited her to dinner."

This must be a horrible misunderstanding. Shisui must be lying. There's no way in hell that he actually called Rin…

"You must be Rin-san!" Shisui calls cheerfully. Obito goes still, and Shisui pushes him out of the way. "It's nice to meet you!" Obito turns around just as Shisui hugs Rin. He narrows his eyes at his cousin, who winks cheekily. Bastard.

"It's nice to meet you, Shisui-san," Rin replies politely. She find's Obito in the group of Uchiha and smiles tentatively. Obito pushes past Itachi and grabs her arm.

"We're leaving," he tells Mikoto. "Tell Sasuke hi." He walks down the driveway, tugging Rin with him and ignoring her protests. "Sorry about Shisui," he says softly. "He doesn't know when to stay out of things. You really didn't have to come; didn't Kakashi tell you to stay away from Uchihas? At least Madara didn't see you –"

"What was that, Obito-chan?" Madara asks, sugary sweet. Obito swears. Loudly. Rin looks between the two of them with wide, confused eyes. Madara steps closer, and Obito automatically takes a step back. While Madara's over-enthusiastically excitement whenever is annoying on a good day, it's downright awful when on days like these. "Who's this?" Madara looks Rin up and down, mouth pressed in a thin line. He returns his attention to Obito, eyes suspicious. "Obito," he says, disappointment coloring his words, "I didn't know you were straight."

Obito chokes on his own spit while Rin laughs, one hand coming up to cover her mouth in a half-hearted attempt to spare him additional embarrassment. "Why the hell," he finally wheezes, "would you think that I _wasn't_ straight?"

"Well, you and Kakashi are quite close." Madara blinks, the picture of innocence.

"I grew up with Kakashi, that doesn't count!" Obito growls.

Madara, ever long-suffering, sighs. "Oh, Obito. There are so many other men in your life! The only female you ever see is Konan-chan!" Obito scowls. Madara has a point – Akatsuki is mostly men, but that doesn't mean that he's _into_ men.

"I don't – that's not – I like girls," he defends.

"Well that's obvious _now_." Madara pinches the bridge of his nose, annoyed. "Now, let's get back to the house before Izuna offends Fugaku again."

Obediently, Obito follows Madara. His hand has somehow slid down Rin's arm to her hand; she intertwines their fingers, blinking up at him. Obito decides to ignore the slight pinkness of her cheeks and the way his own heartbeat makes it hard to hear. "Izuna is here?" he asks. Izuna, Madara's younger brother, rarely visits the Uchiha house anymore – something about the family getting too friendly with the Senju and Madara being a traitorous bastard for liking that "useless white-haired Senju ass."

"Yes," Madara says, narrowing his eyes. "It seems he's decided to get married."

"Oh, when's the wedding?" Rin asks. Obito isn't sure if it's to be polite or because she likes weddings – he knows that Konan is always ridiculously excited whenever someone gets engaged, but Konan _is_ a bit odd.

"There isn't a date, yet. Or a bride." Madara frowns. "He's decided to get married, but he hasn't gone on a date in… five months?" He sighs. "Oh well. I suppose it gives Mikoto something to do, and it might keep him out of trouble." Obito doubts that, but he keeps his mouth shut. Izuna coming home is the biggest thing to happen since Itachi dropping out of law school to become a police officer.

Madara leads them through the house, pausing now and then to point out paintings and tell Rin about the "glorious and triumphant" history of the Uchiha Clan. Rin nods and asks questions when it's clear that Madara expects them, but she has to bite back a smile when Obito rolls his eyes at the incredibly long speech Madara offers about the "Curse of the "Uchiha." He's heard it all before, but it's more bearable with Rin.

Fugaku doesn't look up when they finally reach the dining room; Mikoto jumps to her feet, somehow graceful even in her haste, and hugs first Madara, then Rin. She just smiles at Obito. "You came back!" she exclaims. Then, with a side glance at Madara: "Go sit by Izuna." Madara does as he is told, and Mikoto beams at Obito and Rin, eyes falling to their joined hands. "Please, sit." Obito sits beside Shisui and half-pulls Rin into the seat next to his; she's seated by Itachi, which seems like the safest option.

Mikoto sits beside Fugaku, her smile never faltering. "So, Rin-san, you're a doctor?" She leans forward. Fugaku rolls his eyes and murmurs under his breath – something that sounds suspiciously like "here we go again." Mikoto discreetly elbows her husband before turning her full attention to Rin. Sasuke and Izuna – who are, in Obito's mind, the same person, due to their uncanny resemblance – start eating, and the others do as well. Since Rin is under interrogation, Obito fills her plate, carefully avoiding all seafood.

"I'm a psychiatrist," Rin answers, smiling at Obito gratefully. His heart skips a beat and he barely manages to smile back before she's looking at Mikoto again. "I work under Tsunade-sama at Konoha General."

Izuna looks up, eyes narrowing. Before he can go off on one of his infamous anti-Senju rants, Fugaku clears his throat. "Are you doing well in your profession?" Mikoto looks at him disapprovingly. Of course, Obito wants to complain, of course the first thing Fugaku does is find out if Rin is rich enough to marry into their family.

"When Chiyo-sama retires, I'll be head of the Psychiatry Department." Rin blinks, looking back at Obito. His eyes follow the curve of her jaw and fall on her lips. He forces himself to look at Shisui.

"That's… quite impressive, for someone so young," Fugaku allows. "Obito had planned on entering medical school." Obito closes his eyes briefly, scowling. He hadn't, actually – that had been Fugaku and Madara's plan: Obito the doctor, Itachi the lawyer, and Sasuke the businessman. Only Sasuke was inclined to follow the path that had been planned for him.

"Rin-san," Mikoto begins.

"Kaa-san," Itachi interrupts smoothly. "You should let Rin-san eat. There will be time for questions later." He and Obito share a glance. If they have anything to do with it, Obito and Rin will be gone before that time comes.

 _You're the only one I can trust,_ Obito mouths. Itachi smirks. Madara, after glancing around the table to make sure both Izuna and Obito have enough food, launches into a colorful retelling of the Sound Four trial. Rin listens with attentive interest, and Obito watches her with a faint smile on his lips. It's surprisingly comforting, having her here. Obito has brought Kakashi to family dinners before, and Konan once or twice, and Akatsuki has attended some parties, but this is different. Better.

Of course, Obito thinks sourly as Shisui nudges Rin and starts telling jokes, he likes it better when Rin is focused on him.

* * *

With Itachi's help distracting Mikoto, Obito and Rin are able to slip out of the house right after dinner. Her hand finds his again, and Obito finds that he really doesn't mind. The warmth of her tiny hand, enveloped in his, is comforting. He walks her home, even though she lives close to the hospital and on the opposite side of town from his and Kisame's place. They stop outside her front door, Rin shifting from foot to foot. "Do you want to come in for tea?" she asks.

He smiles. "Sounds great." Her answering smile makes his heart jump a little. If Kakashi knew that Obito has a schoolgirl crush on Rin, he would never hear the end of it. "But," Obito says, "it's late, and I don't want to keep you."

Rin pouts a bit, and Obito swears his heart stops. "It's not that late…" But he can hear the defeat in her voice – which is, in and of itself, exciting; she wants to spend time with him! – and he had heard her tell Itachi she had an early shift at the hospital.

"It is that late," he informs her solemnly. Then, because he's stupid and reckless and maybe a little brave, he leans down and presses his lips to hers. Rin smiles against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. Obito slides his fingers through her silky hair and cups her cheek. He tilts his head and deepens the kiss, heart beating wildly in his chest. "We should stop," he murmurs against her lips. He's pretty sure the whole doctors-not-dating-patients thing applies to psychiatrists, too, and he doesn't want Rin to get in trouble just because he wanted to kiss her.

"I know," she sighs. Instead of pulling away, though, she presses her lips to the corner of his mouth. "I'll see you soon?"

Reluctantly, he lets go of her. "Yeah," he says, kissing her cheek. "See you soon." She smiles at him one last time before unlocking her door and going inside. He sighs and begins the long walk home.

* * *

"Oh my _god_ , Obito, you can't turn off Chopped!"

Obito ignores Kisame and flicks through the channels, eventually settling on reruns of Sailor Moon. Kisame complains. Obito glares at him. "You never told me," he says after watching for a few minutes, "what happened with you and Itachi. After I caught you guys, I mean." He looks down at the couch he and Kisame are sitting on, disgusted. There are some things that can't be unseen. Itachi and Kisame making out is one of those things.

Kisame groans dramatically and flops his head into Obito's lap. "I have no idea! He stayed after you came home, we watched a movie and then he left, and…"

"And?" Obito questions, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"And he hasn't called me since," Kisame complains. "I texted him and he hasn't even replied!" Obito frowns. Kisame continues, "I just don't get it! I mean, has he not come out or something?" He growls, frustrated.

"Not officially," Obito says, narrowing his eyes. "But everyone in the family knows. It's not hard to guess, really." He thinks, looking down at Kisame. "I'll talk to him," he decides. "If you two don't get together after forcing me to walk into _that_ , I'll kill both of you."

Kisame smiles gratefully. "You're less of a dick after meeting Rin-sensei," he comments.

Obito shoves him onto the floor.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so late! I got sick this week, so I didn't write much... But I've finished planning out the story, and should have another chapter up soon~ Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed!


	7. Final Session

Tsunade taps her foot impatiently. Obito's head is pounding, and he wants to tell her to stop. He knows from experience that she'll just punch him. She's weirdly strong for a doctor. So Obito grits his teeth and sighs. "I don't have time for this, Obito," Tsunade says, even though he walked in ten minutes ago and she hasn't looked up from her phone once. "Say what you came here to say and get out of my office." She sounds more bored than angry, though, which is a good sign.

"I want a new psychiatrist."

Finally, Tsunade sets down her phone and looks up at him. "Why? Did Rin do something wrong?" He can see the worry in her eyes, even though she's doing a good job at concealing it.

"No," he says quietly, eyes falling to his lap. "But I think it would be best for me to find a new doctor." Tsunade remains silent, and he knows he'll have to do better to convince her. "I might-" he fidgets, uncharacteristically and uncomfortably. "I might like Rin. That is, I – I like Nohara-sensei."

Two heartbeats, three, and then Tsunade is laughing, her face red and her chest heaving. "You _like_ Rin? My god, Obito, do you have a crush?!" Obito scowls and waits for her to calm down. She takes a few deep breaths. "It won't make a difference, Obito," she says, not unkindly. "The hospital has a policy – you have to wait three years to date a patient you've treated. I'd love to make an exception, but I can't."

Even though Obito expected this, he still sighs. "But if I switch right now?"

"Then in three years, you can take her on a proper date," Tsunade says, nodding. "Of course…" she trails off. Then, nodding to herself, she continues. "The rule only applies to doctors employed at the hospital. I could encourage her to start a private practice."

"No," Obito says quickly. "I can't ask her to do that." He stands, offering a small smile to Tsunade. "Thanks anyways, hime-sama." He walks out of her office, thinking. He needs to find a new psychiatrist; that much is clear. But three years… He can wait three years for Rin. It's a bit inconvenient, though. He wants her now, and he's not a very patient man. Almost automatically, he makes his way to Rin's office. The door is open, so he walks in, knocking as he does. Rin looks up at him, smiling easily. He sits on the couch as usual, ignoring the nervous fluttering in his stomach.

"Obito-kun," she says sweetly. He wonders when she added the suffix; he's blushing, which is almost as embarrassing as this talk is going to be. She stands and shuts the door softly, then takes a seat in front of her. "How are you today?" she asks. He's relieved to see that she's blushing, too.

He ignores her question and leans forward. "Rin-sensei," he says, "can I stop?"

"Stop what?" she asks, blinking quizzically.

"Stop coming here," he says. "Can I stop this whole therapy thing?"

Rin bites her lip, and his eyes are drawn to the movement. "In my professional opinion? No. You're making good progress, but I think it's too early to say you're completely better." She sounds almost regretful, and Obito wonders if she is thinking about the hospital's dating policy, too. "Why do you want to stop, Obito-kun?" she asks.

He looks away, his cheeks heating. "Can I change psychiatrists, then?" he asks softly.

Rin frowns. "Well, you can, but… Obito-kun, why do you want to?" She doesn't sound hurt, just confused, but it still makes Obito feel guilty.

"Three years," he mumbles. If possible, Rin looks even more confused. "You can't date a patient until you've stopped treating them for three years," he says, louder. His face feels impossibly hot, and he imagines it's bright red.

"Oh." Rin blinks. "You want to stop because… because you want to…"

"To date you," Obito finishes. He can't stop the furious blush that covers his cheeks. Rin blushes, too, lips parting in surprise, and it's all he can do to not kiss her right then and there. "I want to date you," he repeats. He smiles, heart fluttering nervously.

"Oh," Rin says again. Then: " _Oh_. You, you want to _date_ me."

"Yeah," he says, smiling. "That is what I said."

Rin blushes prettily, and Obito thinks he's maybe, just a little bit in love. "I think," she says carefully, "that I'd like that." She doesn't mention the three years. Obito is grateful; he doesn't want to think about how long three years really is. Rin could find someone new in three years, could get married or engaged and completely move on.

Obito stands, smiling at her. "So today is our last session?"

"Wait!" Rin protests. "We didn't even talk about anything…"

"You're not my shrink anymore, Rin-chan." Obito can't resist; he leans down and presses a chaste kiss against her cheek. "I'll see you around?" There's more than a little hope in his voice; he doesn't want this to feel goodbye. It feels far too anticlimactic, to just walk out now and wait three years to even see her again. For a moment, he entertains Tsunade's idea, but he quickly dismisses it. It wouldn't be fair to ask Rin to give up everything just to be with him.

Rin blushes – her face seems to be permanently pink now – and nods. "Yeah," she manages. "I'll see you." She smiles up at him. "Goodbye, Obito-kun~" He offers her one last smile before walking out the door.

* * *

"Oh god," Obito moans, head pounding. Kakashi pats his shoulder consolingly.

"You really shouldn't drink so much, Obito," he says cheerfully. His horrible, awful porn book – it's not romance, no matter how hard Kakashi tries to convince everyone – is in hand, and he doesn't seem to care at all that Obito is trying to drink himself to death. "You don't want to drunk-text Rin-chan, do you? He sounds far, far too amused and Obito growls. "Maa," Kakashi continues, and Obito can hear the smug-bastard's smile, "Minato-sensei is having a party this weekend. Why don't you bring Rin-chan?"

Obito lifts his head just enough to glare at Kakashi. "And why would I do that, Bakashi?" he snaps. It's too early to be this drunk, and Obito knows he's going to have a massive hangover tomorrow, but Jiraiya is in the process of turning Akatsuki into a legitimate security force for the Prime Minister – Minato-sensei – so none of them are working normal hours. No one will notice or care if he sleeps his hangover off.

"Well," Kakashi says, smiling in that infuriating way of his, "Rin-chan wants to go." In response to Obito's vaguely questioning grunt, Kakashi turns the page of Icha Icha and nods sagely. "She mentioned it to me, but I'm bringing Anko-san."

"Anko?' Obito repeats, furrowing his brow. "Crazy, snake-obsessed Anko? The one who was sleeping with Orochimaru all through college?"

"How do you even know that?" Kakashi lowers his book and blinks. "You left right after high school."

"Orochimaru told me about it." Obito grimaces. "In great detail. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at Anko the same. There were lots of… snakes involved." He shudders.

"Oh god," Kakashi says, somewhat horrified.

Obito sips his sake, smirking. "Have fun with Anko, Kakashi." Maybe he will ask Rin. It shouldn't be a problem if they go as friends. After all, he isn't her patient anymore. He pats Kakashi's shoulder consolingly. "Just don't cry, okay? There's gonna be paparazzi there, and it won't look good if the Prime Minister's protégé is crying because of his kinky date. Do you think she's into bondage?"

"Oh god," Kakashi repeats. "Oh _god_."

* * *

It's been too long since all of Akatsuki actually met together, Obito decides as they all sit in Konan's living room. Of course, Sasori's annoying cousins are upstairs, Zetsu is making some sort of tea that Obito is 90% sure is actually poisonous, Hidan is screaming at Kakuzu, and Deidara is arguing with Sasori about art while Kisame watches from the couch, laughing his ass off. It's a wreck. "How are we going to protect Minato-sensei if we can't even spend twenty minutes together without someone dying?" Obito asks Konan.

"Hidan isn't dead yet," Nagato murmurs, eyeing the platinum-haired Jashinist. Kakuzu is holding him by the throat and shaking him.

"Work is work," Konan says, shrugging. "We haven't had anything to do since following Sasori's uncle around; everyone is restless." She licks the frosting off of one of Nagato's cupcakes, somehow managing to look completely graceful and poised while she does. Nagato frowns at her but says nothing.

"Jiraiya-sama said we can start training in two weeks." Obito watches the catastrophe in the living room. Kisame is now hitting Kakuzu over the head with a pillow, although the cause is unclear – Kisame doesn't particularly like Hidan. Obito frowns. If Konan's pillow is damaged in any way, there will be blood.

"Training?" Konan raises a blue eyebrow. "The boys won't like that." She sighs. "I'll sell them on the idea if you convince Sasori to get those children out of here."

"I thought you liked kids."

Nagato and Konan both give Obito the _look_. Konan, Obito realizes with delight, is much better at it than Nagato. She's positively terrifying. "Gaara-kun is like Sasori, but angrier," Konan says. "Kankuro-kun is an incurable flirt, and Temari…"

"Temari is alright," Nagato finishes softly.

"Temari is alright," Konan agrees. "But her boyfriend! They're on the phone constantly, Obito, _constantly_."

"Alright, alright! I'll talk to Sasori later." Obito scowls. "But I need some… some advice, first." Konan looks at him expectantly. Obito blinks at her. Already, he can feel the beginnings of a blush creep across his cheeks. "How do you…" He growls, frustrated. "How do you ask a girl out?"

He closes his eyes and waits for the inevitable laughter. When all that greets him is silence, he hesitantly opens his eyes. Konan is blinking at him, and Nagato is frosting cupcakes like nothing is wrong. "Well," Konan says slowly, "where are you planning on taking Rin-san?"

Obito flushes. He's about to deny that it's Rin, but Konan silences him with a look. "It's a political gala for Minato-sensei or something. Kakashi said she wanted to go, but she doesn't have a date…" he trails off. Nagato slides a sympathy cupcake across the counter. Obito bites into it mournfully.

Konan rolls her eyes. "Just man up and ask her. Maybe bring flowers? Just say: 'Rin, do you want to come to Minato-sensei's party with me?' If she says yes, then she says yes."

Obito and Nagato exchange a glance. Obito sighs. "God, Konan," he complains. "Why does everything you say make sense?"

Konan smiles and flips her hair. "Because I'm an angel."

Nagato snorts. "If you're an angel, then I'm a god."

"Just kiss already," Obito mumbles. He walks into the living room. And is promptly smacked in the face by Kisame's pillow. "Damn it, Kisame!" His roommate doesn't stop laughing.

Hidan takes advantage of the momentary confusion to shove Kakuzu away, then stand on the table and recite Jashinist scripture. "Good lord, Hidan!" Deidara complains. "Shut up, yeah! No one wants to hear that shit!" Sasori slinks away taking advantage of Deidara's short attention span.

Sighing, Obito stands and walks back to the kitchen, rubbing his sore jaw. "I remember why we don't all hang out," he admits sheepishly. Nagato smiles and shakes his head, already working on the next batch of cupcakes.

Beside Nagato, Konan turns to the living room, hands on her hips. "Boys," she says, disapprovingly. Immediately, everyone freezes and turns to the blue-haired girl. "Drop it," she tells Kisame. He lets the pillow drop. On the table, Hidan drops Deidara. "Now," Konan says softly. "We are all going to have a nice night together. We're going to eat some of Hidan's goat sacrifice, we're going to drink some sake, and we're going to eat some of Nagato's cupcakes. And no one is going to kill anyone. Understood?" One by one, the members of Akatsuki nod. Obito smirks. He'll never understand why they're so scared of Konan. But then she turns her pretty, angry eyes on him. "And you," she says, deathly serious. "Don't encourage them."

Obito shrinks back. "Yes ma'am," he mutters.

* * *

Itachi is waiting outside the café when Obito arrives. He takes a seat across from his younger cousin, scowling. Itachi looks up from his book, one eyebrow raised. "Why did you want to meet me here, nii-san?"

Obito ignores him in favor of drinking the younger boy's coffee. He gags. "God, how much sugar is in this?" he demands. Itachi only smiles. "Itachi," Obito says, serious. "What's going on with you and Kisame? I know he's giant, and blue, and kind of annoying, but you really haven't called him? I thought you two hit it off."

Sighing, Itachi sets down his book. "I don't see how that's any of your business," he says softly.

"Like hell it isn't," Obito snaps. "I'm the one who has to live with Kisame. All he does is mope around and watch Chopped. He's started making kale smoothies, Itachi. _Kale_. It's disgusting!" Itachi stands to leave. Obito stands as well. "Itachi," he says warningly. "Don't play with his feelings. I need Kisame back to normal before we start work at the Kantei."

"Obito nii-san." Itachi frowns. "I still fail to see how my relationship with Kisame-san – if such a relationship existed, which it does not – is any of your business."

Obito sighs. He really hadn't wanted it to come to this. "Sorry, Tachi." Before the younger man can question him, Obito's fist connects with his jaw. Itachi stumbles backwards, staring up at his cousin with wide eyes. "Man up," Obito tells him, "and call Kisame."

* * *

Hey, sorry this is kinda late! I had quite a few projects due this week. Next week I have finals, but there should be another chapter up by next Saturday~ As always, thanks to those who reviewed! Reviews are always appreciated ^^ There will be more ObiRin interaction in the next chapter, and some Konan/Rin friendship. The story is close to done, but I might occasionally update with epilogue-type things. If you do review, let me know what my next chapter-fic should be: a Minato x Kushina New Girl! au, a highschool crack fic with Sakura and an emo-band Akatsuki, or something else.


	8. Akatsuki and Rin

When Rin ran into Konan at the coffee shop, she hadn't expected to be invited back to the blue-haired woman's house. And yet, only an hour later, she found herself back in Konan's kitchen. In contrast to Rin's last visit, the house is quiet. "Kakuzu and Hidan are gone," Konan explains. "And the kids are at school. Although I think Deidara is here. He's only loud when he's talking about art, though."

The red-haired man – Nagato, if Rin remembers right – is baking again. When Konan runs upstairs to change, Rin leans against the counter. "What are you making, Nagato-san?" she asks softly. Nagato is quiet and has a soothing presence, even if he doesn't smile often. He's wearing an adorable pink apron, and Rin has a sneaking suspicion that Konan is responsible for it.

"Scones," Nagato says. Something thuds upstairs, and Nagato looks up at the ceiling, frowning. Rin follows his eyes.

"How many people live here?" she wonders aloud. There's three storeys, and there were at least six people in the house last time she was here.

Nagato looks back at her, violet eyes amused. "Right now? Ten, I think." He thinks for a moment. "Kisame moved in with Obito when Sasori's cousins moved in, but they won't be here long. So… Me, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, and Sasori's cousins: Gaara-san, Kankuro-san, and Temari-san."

"Wow," is all Rin can say. "That's… a lot of people." She'd lived with Kurenai and Anko during school, but there had been three of them, not ten.

The smile Nagato gives Rin is small but sweet. "Obito lived here, too, for a few months. He found a place right away, but I think he was lonely." Nagato starts shaping the scones. "Eventually, it was too much for him though. It's not so bad, even though there's a lot of people, but Hidan and Kakuzu argue almost every day – well, Hidan argues with everyone all the time."

"And of course, there's the sacrifices to Jashin-sama every month, at least," Konan says, walking into the kitchen. She kisses Nagato on the cheek, and Rin blinks, surprised. "Then you have Deidara, who is constantly yelling at Sasori, and Kisame only makes fish." She taps her chin. "Kakuzu is quiet as long as no one owes him money, and Zetsu keeps to himself for the most part." Konan smiles. "But enough about our crazy house-mates," she says easily, sitting at the counter. She looks at Rin meaningfully, and so Rin takes a seat beside her. "Why don't we talk about 'Obito-kun~'" she says knowingly.

Rin looks down to hide her blush. "What about Obito-kun?" she asks quietly.

Konan props her head in her hand and glances at Nagato. He studiously ignores them. "Well, you like him, don't you?" Rin doesn't reply, and Konan sighs, long-suffering. "Nagato," she says sweetly, "are there any cupcakes left?"

Nagato says nothing, but a minute later, there's a plate full of cupcakes, sugar cookies, and what looks like banana bread. "You're bribing me?" Rin asks skeptically. Konan nods seriously. Rin takes a bite out of a heart-shaped sugar cookie. "It's working," she admits. "I guess… I like him." Konan's smile is more than a little victorious.

Nagato sends her home with a box of scones and an encouraging smile.

* * *

"Hey, Rin-chan," Obito says the next day as Rin pours _way_ too much sugar into her coffee. She looks up as she dumps some creamer into the drink. He sighs. "You know that's not even coffee anymore, right?"

Rin huffs, pouring another packet of sugar into her coffee just to spite him. "We can't all drink bitter, disgusting black coffee," she says loftily. He follows her to a table in the corner and sits across from her.

"Better something bitter than something that sweet," he replies, eyeing her up with distaste. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Oh?" Rin says, sipping her coffee.

"Minato-sensei is having some political get-together thing – I think Kakashi called it a gala? Is that a thing? – and I, well, I wanted you to come with… with me," Obito finishes lamely. He sips his coffee and looks out the window.

He can hear the smile in Rin's voice. "I'd love to go with you," she says warmly. Obito should really stop – he doesn't want her to get in trouble with Tsunade, or worse, lose her job, but they're not going as a couple – they're not even dating – so everything should be fine. Probably.

He smiles like an idiot. "Great!" he says. "That's really, really great." She laughs at him and he doesn't even mind, and that's when he realizes that he's already pretty much, just a little bit in love with Rin.

* * *

Kisame is the first to admit that he's avoiding Itachi. The Uchiha had left several messages, and sent… quite a few texts. Kisame ignored all of it. He doesn't really want to see Itachi – what kind of ass makes out with someone and then has to be beaten up by their older, scarier cousin before calling? Kisame is done with Uchihas. Except Obito – he still needs a place to live, and someone to work with. And maybe Shisui, but Shisui doesn't really count as an Uchiha. He's nice and… normal.

Sighing, Kisame pushes the door of Konan's house open. Really, it's just Akatsuki's house, even though Konan owns it. He follows the sound of voices to the kitchen. For once, Nagato isn't baking. In fact, Nagato and Konan are nowhere in sight. Sasori is washing dishes and looking unimpressed while Deidara shouts at him. Kisame smirks and leans against the counter. Sasori looks up and nods in greeting – Deidara either doesn't notice or doesn't care.

"Sasori no Danna, art is a bang, yeah!" he half-shouts. "It's none of that immortal shit! Art is an explosion!"

Kisame laughs and Sasori makes a vaguely irritated noise, not unlike a cat. Deidara turns his (crazed) blue eyes to Kisame. "Deidara," Kisame says seriously. "You are bat-shit crazy." Deidara sputters, and Kisame examines his nails. "And this polish is chipping. Do you have any navy for next time?"

Sufficiently distracted, Deidara sits beside Kisame and stares at the other man's nails. "I have some, yeah," he says. "But don't you think red would look better? Almost like an explosion," he says dreamily.

The door opens before Kisame is forced to reply, and Kisame sighs in relief. Konan and Obito's doctor-girlfriend – Rin? – walk in, both holding shopping bags. "Where've you been, young lady?" he demands.

The look Konan gives him is entirely unimpressed. "Rin needed a dress for Minato-sama's party." She looks at Deidara, and her annoyance fades. "Deidara, do you know how to do French tips?" she asks.

Kisame snorts. "Why not just take her to an actual nail salon?" Deidara and Konan shot him matching glares. He sighs and holds his hands up in surrender. Smiling, Rin collapses into the seat next to his. "Rin," he says smoothly.

"Hello, Kisame-san," she says sweetly.

Sasori sets a mug of hot chocolate in front of her. "You don't need to be so formal," he says blithely. "It's just Kisame." He turns back to the sink as if nothing happened. Kisame and Rin both blink at him.

"I think he likes you," Kisame murmurs. Rin just drinks her hot chocolate and gives him a smug smile. Then the front door slams open and Kisame groans. Deidara pales and hides behind Konan while Sasori makes his way upstairs before all hell breaks loose.

"Hidan," Konan says evenly as the Jashinist – crazy, psychotic Jashinist – walks into the kitchen. "You're home early." Hidan either doesn't hear her or ignores her. He stomps around the kitchen, swearing under his breath.

"Damn heathens, bitching about their unclean religions," he shouts suddenly. Kisame sighs and rubs his temples. Rin watches with avid interest. Hidan finally notices the petite brunette sitting beside Kisame. "Oh, bitch-sensei, you're back!"

"It's nice to see you again, Hidan-san," she says politely. At this point, Kisame doesn't know if she's really polite or just doesn't see anything wrong with Hidan. It _has_ to be the former; _everyone_ knows there's something wrong with Hidan.

Immediately, Hidan launches into a description of his latest sacrifice to "the Great Jashin-sama!" Deidara runs upstairs, a bit green; Konan just rolls her eyes and starts on dinner. Kisame helps – while Konan isn't a bad cook, they had unanimously decided to put Kisame in charge of all meals. He'd spent a year in culinary school before joining Akatsuki, and had worked at a restaurant throughout high school.

Kisame tries to tune out Hidan as he cuts the goat up, he really does. But Hidan is loud and his voice always seems to carry when he's reciting scripture, and by the pinched look on Konan's face, she's had enough, too. "Hidan," Kisame finally says, "shut up or I'll kick your ass. You can tell Rin all about your sick, perverted religion later."

"Perverted?" Hidan snarls. "I'll rip your heart out, you heathen scum!" Konan stops him with a look, and Hidan shrinks down in his seat just as Sasori appears in the doorway, eyes sleepy and hair messy.

"Kisame, there's someone at the door for you," he says.

"Sorry, Konan," Kisame says, and walks past Sasori. "Don't let Hidan help!" he calls over his shoulder. Sasori had left the door open, but whoever was there hadn't come inside. Kisame looks out the door. Then he freezes. Standing on the doorstep is Uchiha Itachi, looking like he hadn't slept in days. There's a nasty bruise on his jaw – Obito is probably to blame for that, but Kisame doesn't really blame him.

"We need to talk," Itachi says.

Well, shit.

* * *

Eh I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but I wanted to get it done so... There are two chapters left, one about Minato-sensei's party, and then an epilogue-ish thing about who ends up with who and stuff. Reviews are appreciated~


	9. Poetic Reasons

When Obito arrives at Konan's house – _Konan's_ house, of all places for him to meet Rin – he lets himself in and follows the sound of laughter to the kitchen. Rin is sitting across from Konan, laughter turning her cheeks a pretty pink, and Obito is speechless. Rin has always been pretty, but she looks drop-dead gorgeous. He clears his throat, and Rin's eyes snap to his as Konan turns around, smiling. "Oh, Obito," Konan says. "You're late," she accuses, eyes soft and happy.

Rin stands and Obito offers her his arm. "Got lost on the road of life," he tells Konan absentmindedly. "And I'm only a few minutes late." To Rin, he asks, "Ready to go?" He takes a moment to really look at her. Her hair is half up in some braid thing that looks simple but would undoubtedly confuse him, her nails are painted – courtesy of Deidara, he assumes – and she's wearing a black dress with a lace bodice. He's acutely aware of the heat of her arm against his own. She nods, chewing her lip nervously.

"Rin-chan," Konan chastises. "No biting, you'll ruin your lipstick."

Rin smiles, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "Sorry, Konan…" She looks up at Obito, her blush darkening. He smiles down at her.

"See you later, Konan," Obito says, pulling Rin along with him as he walks to the front door. Rin shivers a bit at the cold autumn air, and Obito wraps an arm around her shoulders. "You look pretty," he says softly, avoiding her eyes.

"Thank you," she says quietly. The car is waiting by at the curb, one of Madara's chauffeurs in the driver's seat. Obito helps her into the car, smiling as her blush darkens. Once he's in the car, too, he takes Rin's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers.

The ride to Minato-sensei's house isn't a long one, and as Obito opens his door, he feels Rin's fingers squeeze his. He looks up at her, confused. She's biting her lip again, despite Konan's earlier warning. Obito tries not to laugh as he brushes his lips across her cheek. "Don't be nervous," he tells her. "You'll be doing this stuff all the time once you become a big-shot psychiatrist." He smiles reassuringly, and she nods.

Kushina and Minato are waiting just inside to greet their guests. Obito returns Minato-sensei's hug with a smile, then moves on to Kushina. She sniffs at him. "You're looking well," she says, almost accusatory. "I thought you'd be bedridden, since you haven't come to visit in so long."

Obito just laughs and hugs her. "I'm sorry. I'll be seeing a lot more of you soon, I promise," he says warmly. She just rolls her eyes and embraces Rin.

"Don't mind this one, Rin," Kushina says, smiling widely. "He's a bit of an idiot, but he's kinda sweet once you get to know him. Still idiotic, though, I don't think there's a cure for that…" Kushina taps her chin in mock thought and Rin laughs.

"Oi, Kushina-nee, don't be so rude…" Obito ruffles his hair self-consciously. Kushina always makes him feel like he's a kid again, spending the weekends at her or Minato-sensei's house and teasing sensei about his school-girl crush. "Nagato says hello. He would've come, but you know how he is around people."

Kushina smiles as she nods. "And how is Konan-chan? Are they thinking of marriage yet?"

"They're discussing it, I think. You'll be the first to know when it's official, I'm sure," Obito promises and leads Rin away. She looks up at him, her brown eyes wide.

"Konan and Nagato-san are dating?" she asks.

"Yeah, they've been together for a few years now," Obito explains. He smiles down at her. "You work at the hospital, you know that pink-haired girl Sasuke is always with, right?"

"Sakura-chan?" Rin tilts her head. "I know her. Why?"

Obito brushes her hair out of her eyes and smiles. "Why don't we say hi?" Rin nods, so Obito steers them over to where Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are standing. Sasuke looks completely out of his element; Madara hadn't yet forced him to attend any real social gatherings, other than the annual Uchiha Christmas party, so Sasuke was still as antisocial as ever.

"Obito nii-san!" Naruto practically shouts as soon as he sees Obito and Rin. Sakura and Sasuke look up from their conversation, too; Sasuke scowls and Sakura beams.

"Rin-sensei," she says with a sweet smile. Obito raises an eyebrow at Sasuke. The raven-haired boy is hovering by Sakura possessively, glaring at Obito. "How's work?" Sasuke lays a hand on the small of her back, and Sakura looks up at him, blinking in confusion. "Sasuke-kun…?"

"Why don't we dance?" he asks lowly.

"But…" Sakura looks from Sasuke to Rin to Sasuke.

Rin smiles knowingly. "Go on, Sakura-chan. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"H-hai…" Sakura stammers as Sasuke leads her away.

Naruto stares after them, blinking dumbly. Obito claps him on the shoulder, smiling broadly. "Don't look so upset, Naruto. Look, Karin's coming over." Naruto sighs, running a hand down his face and mumbling something that sounds suspiciously like " _oh god why me?_ " Obito cheerfully ignores Naruto in favor of wrapping his arm around Rin's waist and pulling her closer. She smiles up at him, blushing, and he's unable to hide his own smile.

"Obito-nii." Karin's voice hasn't changed, and, as Obito looks over at her, he sees that her appearance hasn't either. She's lacking her usual glasses, though. Obito vaguely remembers Nagato saying something about driving her to an eye appointment a while ago, so he assumes she's finally learned to use contacts. "Tell Nagato-nii hello for me, will you?" Obito eyes the two boys flanking Karin. One is lean with white hair and shifty eyes; the other a hulking mass with a mess of orange hair. He's seen them before, with Sasuke. Hozuki Suigetsu and Jugo.

"I'll do my best," he assures her, still watching the boys. "You could always visit, though."

"And see all those lunatics?" Karin scoffs. "I'd rather die." She rolls her eyes and turns to leave. "Oh yeah," she says, glancing back at Obito and Rin. "Kakashi-san was looking for you earlier. I think he wants you to rescue him. Did you know he's here with Orochimaru-sama's ex-girlfriend?"

"Anko and Orochimaru-san never dated," Obito corrects lazily. "And don't call him –sama, that's weird." Karin flips him off as she walks away. A few politicians see her and their eyes widen – Obito almost laughs at the disapproving look Uzumaki Mito's face as she eyes her grand-niece.

"She's an Uzumaki?" Rin asks softly. Obito looks down at her, smiling as he nods. Rin looks at Karin again, smiling slightly. "Naruto's the only blonde Uzumaki."

"Well," Obito says diplomatically, "isn't Naruto technically a Namikaze? I know Kushina bullied Minato into naming him Uzumaki Naruto, but…" Rin laughs, and Obito's heart soars. There's nothing more beautiful than the sound of her laugh.

"Maa," an all too familiar voice says, "I think he takes after Obito." Obito frowns at Kakashi – it's not that he doesn't want to see his friend, but he wants Rin all to himself, tonight. Kakashi has always been good at keeping girls' attention, and Obito can't help but be a bit jealous of Kakashi. Anko is at Kakashi's side, sipping champagne and looking around the room with a bored expression.

"Hello, Kakashi-kun." Rin smiles up at Kakashi. Obito is irrationally jealous. He pulls Rin a bit closer to his side and smiles at Kakashi.

"Hey, Kashi. Anko-chan." Obito raises an eyebrow at Anko; she offers an almost-interested wave. From the subtle narrowing of Kakashi's eyes, Obito's possessiveness of Rin hasn't gone unnoticed. Thankfully, Kakashi looks amused rather than offended. Although… an amused Kakashi is often more dangerous than an offended one. Obito almost flinches as he remembers their high school days. He's amazed the two of them managed to escape any serious punishment, and even more amazed that Kakashi's record is clean enough for him to be in politics.

"I need more alcohol," Anko announces. To his credit, Kakashi's flawless smile doesn't slip. He nods at Rin, winks at Obito, and skillfully navigates the crowd with Anko at his side. They quickly fade from sight, but Obito knows Anko isn't looking for more champagne – they're headed towards the bar, and he has a feeling Kakashi is in for an embarrassing night. While Anko has always been able to hold her liquor, she consumes more than enough to get anyone drunk.

Obito looks back at Rin, smiling in an entirely un-Obito-ish way at her expression. She's like Cinderella at the ball, only Rin clearly belongs here, and she won't be leaving at midnight. "Do you want to dance?" Obito asks suddenly.

Rin blushes prettily. "Yeah." She smiles up at him, brushing the hair out of her eyes. Obito leads her to the dance floor and pulls her closer. He's taken dance classes since he was eight – Madara and Mikoto were merciless, and didn't care at all that Obito was teased continuously for learning to ballroom dance – and even though he wants to ignore everything he's learned and just pull her close, his training takes over. He clasps Rin's hand in hers, guiding her other hand to his shoulder before placing his own just below her shoulder blade. He leads her gently through the steps until she's adjusted to the unfamiliar rhythm – although really, Obito thinks, everyone should at least know how to waltz – and then spins her. Her answering smile makes his heart stop, so he spins her again and again until she's laughing and they're both dizzy.

"Obito~" she finally says, out of breath and he swears there's no sound in the world he'd rather hear than his name on her lips. He pulls her close and smiles down at her, lowering his head until their lips are only a breath apart.

"Yeah, Rin?" he murmurs. And even though they're in the middle of the dance floor, and Uncle Fugaku would have a heart attack – if he hadn't already, after watching Obito spinning Rin around and around in what was definitely not a waltz – Obito leans down and presses his lips to hers. Rin wraps her arms around his neck and presses against him, kissing back softly.

Obito would have been content to kiss Rin forever, social conventions be damned, but someone clears their throat. Rin pulls away, blushing furiously. Obito glares at the person who so rudely interrupted, then pales when he meets Tsunade's curious gaze. "You know," she says slowly, a bit flushed from the sake she's undoubtedly consumed, "you two are alright." She nods, once. "Rin-chan, let's talk."

Rin wilts a little, but nods. "Obito-kun could you…?" He nods and lets her go, a little regretfully. "It'll only be a minute," she promises. Obito smiles reassuringly and slips away into the crowd. She can't help but feel a bit lost as she watches him go, but when she turns back to Tsunade, her boss is eying her expectantly.

"Dating a patient, Nohara? I didn't know you had it in you." Tsunade sounds more amused than anything, but Rin still looks down, shamed. Tsunade sighs. "So what are we going to do now, Rin?"

"I…" Rin hesitates. "I've been thinking of going into private practice, Tsunade-sama…" Rin peeks up at Tsunade, seeking approval.

To her surprise, Tsunade smiles. "Rin, you're the best psychiatrist I have, and I'll be sorry to see you go. I'm not telling you to give up your career for a man, but… That Obito, he's not someone you want to let go." She taps her lips, thinking. "I could help you with setting up an office, building up clientele, if you'd like. Well," she admits, completely unashamed, "Shizune could help you."

"Thank you," Rin says earnestly.

Tsunade winks at her. "Go look for your date; I've kept you long enough."

Smiling in thanks, Rin walks in the direction Obito disappeared in. She looks around, trying to locate Obito in the sea of people. A small, surprisingly strong hand grips her arm. Rin turns and finds herself face to face with Akasuna Chiyo, the Head of Psychiatry. "Chiyo-sama," she says immediately, bowing a bit and blushing.

"Nohara," Chiyo says, and even though she's as brusque as ever, there's the tiniest bit of warmth in her voice. "May I speak candidly?"

"Of course, Chiyo-sama," Rin says immediately. She follows Chiyo to the edge of the room, a relatively uncrowded area.

"None of this is official yet, of course. I only handed Tsunade-hime my paperwork this morning," Chiyo says. She looks at Rin, completely serious. "I'm retiring. Next week. You may have heard, but my son-in-law is no longer able to look after his children." There's a tightness in Chiyo's voice, and Rin's heart sinks. She remembers seeing Rasa in that restaurant with Obito – it hadn't occurred to her then, but of course Obito and his team would have had to deal with Rasa in some way. "Sasori has been watching them, but they're still young and need a parent. I've recommended you as my replacement."

Rin blinks. "Me?"

Chiyo nods. "You're more than qualified, even though you're young. I expect Tsunade-hime will extend an official job offer by the end of next week."

When Chiyo leaves, Rin makes her way to the bar in a daze. Obito and Kakashi are there, and she manages to return Obito's excited smile. Inside, though, she's reeling. Her, Head of Psychiatry?

* * *

A few days later, Rin makes her way to Tsunade's office. She hasn't seen Obito since the party, but he's texted her without fail every day. His messages make her smile, and she can't wait to see him again. Not even Konan's knowing smile at coffee that morning when Rin gushed about Obito could ruin her happiness.

That doesn't mean she's not stunned to see Obito sitting across from Tsunade, though. She pauses in the doorway, hovering indecisively. Tsunade looks up, blinking her amber eyes. "Ah, Rin. Sit."

Rin does as she's told, collapsing into the chair beside Obito's. She glances over at him, but he looks just as confused as she does. "Tsunade-sama," Rin begins. The older woman stops her with a hand.

"You two both know the hospital's policy on doctor-patient relationships, correct?" Ignoring the crushing weight that's settled in her chest, Rin nods. Beside her, Obito does the same. Tsunade purses her lips. "All treatment must conclude three years before any sort of romantic relationship begins." Rin closes her eyes. She's going to be fired, she knows it. When she opens her eyes a moment later, however, Tsunade has turned her computer screen so it's facing the two of them. Obito's file is displayed on the screen. "While the Board of Directors refuses to change the rule," Tsunade says, "there are other ways to get around these things." With a few keystrokes, the name of Obito's psychiatrist changes from _Nohara Rin_ to _Akasuna Chiyo_.

"Tsunade-sama –" Rin protests.

Ignoring her, Tsunade lifts Rin's notebook. In her other hand, she holds a lighter. Rin watches in stunned silence as Tsunade burns her notebook. When the ashes fall onto her desk and nothing is left of the notebook but a slightly charred metal spiral, Tsunade looks up at them, obviously pleased with herself.

Obito is the first to speak. "Oi, Tsunade-hime," he says, sounding bored and just a bit admiring, "was burning it really necessary?"

"It was for poetic reasons," Tsunade says smoothly. "It seems Jiraiya has been rubbing off on me. Now," she says, leaning forward and clasping her hands together. "Rin hasn't officially treated you. There's no rules holding you back. So what will you do now, Obito?"

* * *

This chapter is a mess... I wanted to update sooner, but I got sick this weekend :(((( The next and final chapter should be up by the end of this week, but I'm going to take care of my sister (she has mono and mono-induced strep, poor baby) so it might be late. Since I had originally planned to have them break up for the three years, the epilogue will take place three years later and show where everyone is at with their jobs/relationships. There will be some Kakashi, some KisaIta, and of course, more ObiRin. And some Nagato/Konan bc my babies are adorable. Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! My next story, which will also hopefully be posted within the next week or so, is a modern MinaKushi au based on the show New Girl!


	10. Epilogue: Three Years Later

Smiling crookedly, Kakashi adjusts his charcoal-grey tie. Obito resists the urge to roll his eyes. "How like you, to buy a tie the color of your eyes," he sighs. He tosses Kakashi's suit jacket over the white-haired man's face. The jacket, like the pants and tie, is charcoal. Kakashi has, for some unknown reason, matched his entire suit to his eyes.

"Sakura-chan bought the tie," Kakashi says with his signature eye smile. He pulls his jacket on and looks at Obito smugly. Obito still isn't sure how Minato-sensei convinced him to be Kakashi's bodyguard. If anyone is going to kill Kakashi, it's Obito.

He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Kakashi, for the love of god, please tell me you aren't interested in Sasuke's girlfriend."

The look Kakashi gives him is too innocent. He's definitely hiding something. "Maa, I didn't know they were official?"

Obito sighs. "Shut up. You're late, let's go." He'll deal with Sasuke and Sakura and Kakashi later; right now, he needs to get Kakashi to his meeting. And pray he isn't late to dinner. He leads the way out of Kakashi's office and down the stairs, stopping just in front of the doors. He looks Kakashi up and down, making sure his friend looks alright for the paparazzi. "Zetsu," he says, scanning the exits, just to be safe, "how are we looking from above?" There's no one Obito would rather have watching his back than Zetsu – unless Konan is available, but more often than not, she's with Nagato at their bakery, not in the field with him.

Zetsu's voice is clear and quiet in Obito's earpiece: "No visible threats, but there are more cameras than usual. The car is waiting, just get him from the doors to the street and everything will be fine." Obito nods even though Zetsu can't see – he's on a higher floor, looking down at the street below to find potential threats.

"Ready to go?" Obito asks Kakashi. The white haired man adjusts his jacket, then smiles.

"Always am," he says, and for a minute, Obito thinks he sees a bit of the old Kakashi, the one who had read porn in public and all but begged Jiraiya-sensei to sign his collection of "tastefully erotic romance novels" and had wanted nothing more than to stay at home with his dogs every day. "What?" Kakashi asks, and Obito realizes belatedly that he's been staring.

"I just can't believe it," he says honestly. "Hatake Kakashi, candidate for Prime Minister. You always were Minato-sensei's favorite," he accuses.

"Sasuke's too," Kakashi deadpans. "But Kushina always liked you more; Tsunade-hime, too, I think." He smiles again, and Obito rolls his eyes before smiling back.

"Jiraiya's her favorite, now," Obito replies, opening the door for Kakashi. "I still can't believe she actually agreed to marry him."

Kakashi smiles, a bit tightly – he's never liked this part, Obito knows, the paparazzi snapping pictures and reporters clamoring for an interview – and argues, "Being her husband doesn't make him her favorite. It just means that Tsunade can't punch him for flirting with her anymore."

Obito does his best to shield Kakashi from the photographers, but Kakashi is – irritatingly – taller, and that's not exactly Obito's job description, anyways. He opens the door for Kakashi and slides in after him. "Home," Obito tells the driver.

Kakashi glances at his watch. "You'll be late if you come with me," Kakashi protests.

"Can't let you go alone; Jiraiya's orders," Obito says, frowning as he looks at the time. It's still odd, taking orders from Jiraiya, even though it's been three years and really, Obito should be used to it by now. But he'd rarely seen Jiraiya serious before beginning to work under him.

"Have Kisame take me, then." Obito glances over at Kakashi, unsurprised to see him reading the newest Icha Icha book – Kakashi may act like a decent human being in front of the public, but not much has changed in private.

"He might be busy," Obito reminds Kakashi. "Itachi had a day off, I think they went to Disneyland."

Kakashi snorts. "Call him," he says. "I doubt Itachi lasted two hours there. It's not really his style, is it?"

Sighing, Obito does as he is told. Kisame doesn't pick up, so Obito calls Itachi. It rings twice, and then a familiar voice snaps, "The hell do you want, Tobi?"

"You should really be nicer to me," Obito says, sighing again. "I let you live in my apartment for three years, Kisame. _Three years._ Do you know how many times I came home to find you and Itachi making out on the couch?" In the background, Obito can hear Itachi laughing.

"You kicked me out," Kisame retaliates.

"Because I'm moving into a real house," Obito re-explains, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And you're moving in with Itachi, so you really shouldn't complain. Now," he says, growing steadily more irritated, "I need you to meet us at –" Obito looks to Kakashi, who simply points out the window. Oh. The car's stopped. Lovely. "Meet us at Ramen Ichiraku and take Kakashi home."

There's some muffled cursing on the other line, and something that sounds like a puppy yelping – Obito figures it's just Kisame, as usual – and then Itachi's smooth voice comes through the phone. "Obito-nii, Kisame will be there in five minutes." He can still hear Kisame swearing, but Obito smiles regardless.

"Thanks, Tachi. I'll see you soon." He hangs up before Kisame gets the phone back.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Obito has successfully made it home, and even had time to buy flowers on the way. Now, he's questioning that decision. Are flowers too dumb? Too juvenile? Girls like flowers, right? He texts all his questions to Konan. Her reply is uninspiring: _stop freaking out m8._ Obito squints at his phone. He's 90 percent sure Yahiko texted instead of Konan. His phone buzzes again, and Obito relaxed. Konan's texted again, and this reply is a bit more helpful: _Yahi took my phone. Flowers are fine, don't worry. You'll do great. Stop by the bakery tomorrow and tell me how it goes._

"Obito?"

Obito almost drops the flowers, he's so startled. He looks up and smiles, ignoring the loud pounding of his heart. "Hey Rin," he says, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I didn't hear you come in." He grabs the flowers and holds them out, scratching his cheek anxiously and wondering how the hell movies make this look so easy.

Rin accepts the flowers with an easy smile, and looks up at him. "Thanks." She sets the bouquet down and leans against the counter beside him. "What're you making?"

He goes back to cutting the bread, blushing as her shoulder brushes against his. "Pasta," he says, glancing down at her. He's acutely aware of the small box in his pocket and hopes she doesn't brush up against it by accident. "Is that alright?" He decides against telling her that Kisame had made both the pasta and the sauce, and Konan had baked the bread – in truth, all he had done was throw together a salad, and Itachi had helped with that. But none of the Uchiha – except Mikoto and maybe, _maybe_ Shisui – had ever claimed to be good at cooking, so he doesn't think Rin would mind.

While they eat, Obito waits for the perfect moment. He's nervous, though – incredibly nervous, even though he really doesn't have reason to be. And Rin's not stupid, she probably knows what he's planning, which makes him feel worse. He wants to ask her, but he can't bring himself to. His heart is pounding so loudly it's all he can hear. He's almost resigned himself to trying again another day when he sees the small flash of disappointment in Rin's eyes. She's going to leave soon, he knows; she has work early the next morning and he should really let her go, but he can't. "Do you want to watch a movie?" he blurts, blushing and stumbling over his words as though they've only been dating for three days and not three years. He's beyond relieved when Rin smiles and agrees to stay.

Somehow, in the middle of the movie, Rin's head ends up in his lap. Obito slides his fingers through her hair and watches her as she watches the movie. She shifts, and her head bumps against the box in his pocket. Obito's heart stops. Rin looks up at him, confused, and is about to say something. Obito interrupts. "Hey Rin-chan," he says in what he prays is a casual voice, "do you want to get married?"

Rin bolts upright, eyes widening. "What?" she asks after a minute, breathless and blushing. Her hair is a mess from his fingers, poofing out around her face. He brushes her hair out of her eyes and pulls the ring box out of his pocket.

"Do you want to get married?" he repeats, opening it. Rin looks from his face to the ring a few times, and maybe she hadn't known he was going to propose? Finally, she all but launches herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"Yes," she says, laughing. "Yes, I want to marry you!"

Obito just smiles and buries his face in her hair.

* * *

So yeah... This is kinda.. eh. I had a really hard time writing this chapter. In case it was unclear, this is three years after the last chapter. Obito and Rin have been dating. I just really wanted to write him proposing to her, and I felt like that was a good place to end. I'll be marking the story complete, but I may occasionally post little extra thingies, like, snapshots into their lives. Thanks again to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! Also, everyone who read! I'll be posting the first chapter of my Minato/Kushina story, New Girl! soon, so keep an eye out for that if you're interested. I had fun writing this story (and hope the ending wasn't too terrible) and I hope you all enjoyed reading it~


End file.
